


A Pair of Mandarin Ducks

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Harems, M/M, Period Piece, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill was just an normal boy growing up in the Manchu Qing Dynasty in China when he is caught not acting quite like a boy should act. Now he's struggling to stay alive as he is sold in slavery to work in a Geisha house. Will Bill survive? Bill's heart has been hurt but can a kindly partisan named Tom teach him what it really means to be loved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a cute story that unfortunately I decided to abandon. It was one of the second multi-chaptered fics that I wrote and I was very pleased and thankful for the reaction that I got from my readers. Thank you to Erica for the lovely banner. She made my banners for many of my fics before leaving the fandom back in '10 but her work is always appreciated.
> 
>   
>  [ ](http://photobucket.com)   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is annoying in the fact that at time it switches between three languages: Chinese, Japanese, and German. I've tried to provide as many translations at the bottom but I know that I have forgotten some. Sorry.

“Bill get down here!” 

“ _Aiya_ I’m coming Simone! I’m coming!” 

 

Bill wrapped his loose-fitting shirt that used to belong to _Baba_ and ran down the stairs. The sun was already halfway in the sky and Bill knew he would be in trouble if he missed the Catching Cool Breezes Festival. On the way down the stairs First brother and second brother shoved Bill out of the way making him slam into the thin walls of their three-bedroom-house painfully. The wooden walls shook and Bill could hear Second sister yelling at him from downstairs. 

 

Bill’s family were not poor they just were not experiencing a good farming season. The smell of _Congee_ filled the house making Bill’s nose wrinkle he really did hate that awful stew. Salt and meat were in low supply at this time making everything more expensive and tense in the household. First brother, _Baba_ , and Uncle were always out working hard in the fields as Simone and Second sister took care of the rest of the children and the housework. 

 

Bill walked down the stairs and spotted Second sister. She was quietly creeping over to the pantry trying not too making too much noise. Her embroidered shoes wrapped around her small lily feet muffled each footstep. Second sister, Peach Blossom, had her feet bound at the tender age of four a full two years before the normal required age. Her bones had already cracked and set into their new form at an early age allowing her move around the house with much ease. Her Daughter Days were long over now as she was a beautiful fifteen-year-old girl well into her Hair Pinning Days. Bill smiled admiring his sister’s feet about the length of his thumb while she crept thinking she was unseen.

 

“ _Deedee_ do you think that your tricky monkey personality will allow you to steal a cookie?”

 

Peach Blossom let out a yelp and stumbled forwards trying to balance on her tiny feet, “Bill you scared me half to death!”

 

“Bill! Peach Blossom! Do not waste time dilly-dallying there is work to do. The pigs need feeding and the roosters are picking at the plants! _Aiya_ First sister will be here any moment hurry!” Simone called out rushing around the house with Fourth brother on her hip. 

 

Even though Simone’s tone was harsh Bill knew she meant no harm but was merely stressed. With the Catching Cool Breezes Festival starting today First sister would be returning home from her husband’s house for three whole days. Most likely Mother and Lin-lee would go to the temple in Tongkou leaving Second sister to care for us. 

 

“Why are you not going to your natal home Mommy?” Peach Blossom asked tugging on Simone’s dress. 

 

“Because I have all you of you to take care of. Have you made your daily trips around the village yet Peach Blossom? You don’t want your bones to get stiff again it will hurt more when they break.” Simone scolded. She really did care about her daughters and sons very much. It was her duty to make sons for an heir and bind her daughter’s feet even despite how much she hated the tradition. Simone was still big footed and had never received any foot binding due to her natal family’s low status resulting in her having to marry a farmer. 

 

“Yes, yes I’ll get to that later.” Peach Blossom scowled heading off for the woman’s quarters.

 

“Wife! Wife! First daughter’s palanquin has arrived! Our daughter is finally home!” Jorg rejoiced from outside First brother, Second brother, and Second sister rushed out of the house laughing leaving Bill all alone. The house was absolutely silent and a small smile spread across Bill’s face. He knew he would not be missed and practically skipped up the stairs in delight, he was finally alone.

 

Sneaking into Simone’s room Bill let out a giggle as his eyes landed on a new pair of embroidered shoes for Second sister.

 

“ _Wa_! This pair is even smaller than the last.” Bill marveled slowly pulling on tiny shoes. Dressing in his sister’s clothes always made Bill feel more delicate and graceful. As a child he was not even expected to make it past five and now here was at the tender age of thirteen still alive and healthy.

 

Bill smiled and closed his eyes as he began swaying to an imaginary song. In his mind he was dancing  
radiantly in Beijing with the love of his life. He couldn’t quite imagine what they looked like but he knew they would be tall and handsome. At a very early age Bill had discovered that he was gay, the idea had confused him at first.

 

_“Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!” The other six-year-old boys chanted as they huddled around Bill._

_The girl looked at Bill with black almond shaped eyes and smiled. Her name was Spring and she lived just down the street of Bill’s family. Her skin was pale white compared to the other farmer’s daughter’s skin and she lovely black hair. All of the boys in Bill’s class thought she was pretty but when Bill looked at her he saw nothing but Spring, the girl he had always known as a child._

_“Kiss her! Kiss her! Come on Bill!” Fang chanted shoving Bill forward so that the two children’s lips collided._

_It happened so fast that it took Bill a moment to realize that he was actually kissing a girl. Horrified Bill pulled back wiping his mouth in disgust. Spring giggled and ran off as the boys closed around Bill patting him on the back._

_“See?” Fang laughed, “You kissed her!” The group of boys let out a cheer at this clapping Bill on the back and ruffling his hair._

_“B-but…but I didn’t want to kiss her!” Bill cried still wiping his mouth as if that could take back the kiss._

_“Why?”_

_“Because it’s gross!”_

_“No it is not every boy wants to kiss Spring right guys?” Another boy named Lee called._

_“B-but I didn’t want to kiss! I don’t want to kiss any girls! They’re gross!” Bill cried as tears welled in his eyes, “I’ll never kiss another girl again!”_

_The group fell silent from Bill’s outburst all staring wide eyed at Bill. A few boys coughed and turned to leave while the rest just stood there dumb struck, Fang was the first to speak._

_“So… you’re a… you’re a_ ma yo len _?” Fang laughed hysterically clutching his stomach._

_“A what?”_

_“Oh god! Oh god that is rich! You’re a_ ma yo len _!!” The rest of the group began to laugh leaving Bill Oh my god oh my god! Dude get away from us!” Fang said suddenly turning serious._

_“What?” Bill asked confused as the boy’s faces suddenly turned from admiration to disgust, “What did I do?”_

_“Don’t touch me!” Was the last thing Bill heard before all six boys threw themselves on Bill and punched his lights out._

 

Bill stood with his head bowed in the center of his parent’s room suddenly ashamed. Tears began to fall down his face and Bill looked down at his large feet jammed into the tiny silk shoes. What was wrong with him? Why did he have to like girl things? Why did he always flinch when girl’s tried to kiss him? 

 

“What’s wrong with me?” Bill whispered hugging himself. 

 

“So I was like ‘Yes respected mother-in-law’ but god how I hate that woman!” Voices laughed from outside the hall. Bill went into a panic and began frantically trying to pull the delicate shoes off. 

 

“If she ever does you wrong just let me know and I’ll talk to Madam Cheng we don’t want you marrying into a bad house or you’ll get bad chi.” Simone concluded outside. The door handle began to turn and Bill cussed trying to get the shoe off. In his frantic efforts the little silk shoes ripped in half leaving Bill stunned. 

 

Just then the door opened, Bill froze.

 

“Bill?” Simone called turning on the lanterns, “Bill what are you doing in here?”

 

“Third brother I did not see you outside!” Lin-lee smiled stepping into the room.

 

Bill stood there with his back to them rigid in fear. He still had one shoe on his foot and the other lay in tatters on the floor. Tears began to fall from his eyes there was no way he would be able to get out of this one.

 

“Bill? I said-”

 

“ _Aiya!_ Is that…? Is that Second sister’s shoes?” Simone screeched cutting off Lin-lee. The two women froze in the doorway staring at Bill shocked. Shaking Bill slowly pulled off the other shoe and set it on the floor awaiting his punishment.

 

“BILL!” Simone screeched slapping her son across the face, “What is the meaning of this? What happened to Peach Blossom’s shoes? Was it you? Answer me Bill were you wearing Peach Blossom’s shoes?”

 

“Y-yes.” Bill whimpered as Jorg entered the room.

 

“Wife I heard you scream what’s going-? Bill? What is the meaning of this?”

 

“He was wearing Peach Blossom’s shoes when we got in here!” Lin-lee twittered in excitement as Jorg’s face became redder as the story went on. 

 

“WHAT?” Jorg roared crossing the room and slapping Bill across the face. Bill yelped and kept his head down as a sign of respect for his Baba. 

 

“What is the meaning of this? Huh?” Jorg roared making the two women squeak, “Are you a _ma yo len? A bu nan bu nee?_ ” 

 

“N-no.” Bill whispered wiping away his tears.

 

“Silence!” Jorg backhanded Bill again sending him to the floor, “I’ve had enough of your snake spirit ruining this household! I will take care of what I should have long ago! Get up!”

 

Bill looked up at Jorg with teary eyes through his bangs. He wanted him gone? What would happen to Bill? Thoughts of Jorg simply killing him came to mind or perhaps he would be married off as a little-brother-in-law. The thought made Bill shudder, nothing was more of a punishment than that. 

 

“I said get up!” Jorg snarled grabbing Bill’s hair and dragging out the door and down the stairs.

 

“ _Baba! Baba!_ ” Peach Blossom called as Bill was dragged outside. She tried to run after them but First sister grabbed her and stopped her, “ _Baba_ where are you taking Third Brother?”

 

“I’ve had enough of you.” Jorg spat as he hoped in the cart, “It’s about time I get something out of you.”

 

The cart traveled further and further away from Bill's house and Second sister's screams could still be heard as they finally turned the corner no longer able to see the farm anymore. 

 

“ _Baba,_ ” Bill whispered as the cart lurched and started off, “Where are you taking me?”

 

“Sickly boy,” Jorg spat, “Weakling all you do is eat and take up space. Why can’t you be like your brothers? Strong and wise instead you stay inside with the women all day. I am doing what I should have done along time ago.”

 

“W-what?”

 

“Selling you and getting my money’s worth.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bill curled up into a ball as the wooden cart lurched on the road. 

His little village was getting smaller and smaller on the horizon until it finally disappeared all together. Night was falling encompassing the cart in darkness and violently rocking it with harsh winds but Jorg didn’t seem to mind the gloomy weather, in fact he was humming happily to himself only stopping to breath every few seconds. All around Bill the Chinese countryside passed sights that Bill did not recognize he’s never been this far away from home before. 

The cart hit another pot bouncing Bill’s rear painfully on the wooden storage area in the back. He kept waiting, waiting for Jorg to turn around and say it was a joke, waiting for him to steer the cart back in the direction of home, waiting for Simone to embrace him in a warm hug and help him forget the pain… waiting.

“Listen up,” Jorg’s snarl snapped Bill back into reality, “When we get to the pass I want you to be quiet got it? No talking, no looking around, and no damn whimpering!”

“Okay.” Bill sniffed and side glanced at the passing rice fields flooded in water.

“Understand?” Jorg snarled rocking the small cart, the donkey pulling the cart let out a strangled noise and Bill sighed nodding his head.

“Y-yes _Baba_ ,” Bill sniffed putting his head on his knees.

“Don’t call me that!” Jorg screamed, “I don’t ever want to hear you calling me that again got it? You are not the son that I raised you’ve disgraced our family name you don’t deserve to call me that!”

“Yes sir,” Bill sighed. 

“Good the pass it up head the sooner we get this over with the better.”

As the rice fields disappeared from view tall mountains began closing in on the wooden cart. Noises could be heard from further up the trail but they were faint like whispering fox spirits in Bill’s ears. Mother had always warned Bill to stay away from fox spirits they were said to snatch up stray little children, the noises were becoming louder and Bill whimpered what could be in store for him on the other side?

“I see the market!” Jorg shouted urging the donkey to go faster, “Hurry up you beast of burden!” Jorg said excitedly as the cart speed around the corner.

Bill gasped all around them was hundreds of temporary stalls each one decorated with bright flags and lanterns. Carts littered the streets as the people milled around stooping off at stands and looking to trade items. Bill gulped as he saw a man walk past them with tattoos covering his body expect for the bare stripe in the middle of his body. Perhaps is he had been the First brother Bill may have found this sight amusing like a line of symmetry on the man but having two older brothers he knew who this man was.

“Fath-… I mean Jorg why are we here?” Bill hissed eyeing the trampy looking women walking around the market place. They tittered in tall wooden shoes with smudged makeup on their faces making them look like clowns. Bill couldn’t tell if they were geishas or simple whores all dressed up.

“Stay quiet Bill and don’t ask questions this is not your place.” Jorg answered looking around the crowd as if searching for someone.

Wonderful smells filled the air that Bill had never smelt before and his mouthed watered upon site of the delicious looking food. Unlike the food Bill normally saw this food was cut up and wrapped in seaweed along with steaming hot noodles. The cart came to stop and Jorg told Bill to stay there as he strolled off to one of the women Bill saw earlier. Whores, he decided to himself sizing them up, no geisha would be caught dead looking like that.

“ _Konnichiha,_ ” the elderly lady from the food stand said to Bill holding out a plate of sushi.

“Pardon?”

“ _Ogenki desu ka?_ ” The women asked again coaxing Bill with the food. Bill’s stomach growled and he whined. True he hadn’t eaten since breakfast but Jorg told him not to leave cart or talk to anyone.

“I’m sorry I don’t understand what you are saying.” Bill frowned trying to curl away from the woman.

She said something again pinching the nonexistent fat on Bill’s thin arms and shoved the plate of food at him again. Bill frowned, had this woman no manners? In Chinese culture you politely ask a guest if they want food and is they decline you simply leave the tray nearby in case they changed their minds. How rude of this woman to insist Bill should eat!

“Let go of me! I don’t want your food please leave I have nothing to pay you with!”

“ _Yamete kudasai Yamete kudasai!_ ” Jorg called chasing the woman away trailed by a petite looking woman.

“Sorry about that. People in this market are very pushy.” The woman said in perfect Chinese as she bowed. Bill flustered and simply waved unsure how to greet the Japanese woman earning a smack on the head from Jorg.

“Say hello you piece of trash.”

“H-hello,” Bill sputtered looking down as his hands.

“My name Abe-chan I am a Maiko in Osaka’s geisha house.”

“Well here he is now where’s my money?” Jorg sneered pulling the woman to the side.

“I’ll need to inspect him first Jorg-san I do not know is he has the right traits and-”

“I just want my money lady it’s about time I got rid of him. I’ll take him for ten yen.”

“So cheap?” The woman smiled deviously eyeing Bill, “I’ll do it.”

Bill stood there petrified as the woman handed a smiling Jorg his money. Bill’s throat went dry and he felt sharp hollow pains in his chest, Jorg wasn’t really going to sell him was he? His feet were heavy as led when the woman grabbed his arm and began pulling him away from his father. Jorg stood there counting his money oblivious to Bill’s pained expression, as the Third brother he was disposable by birthright but his family was always so kind Simone couldn’t possibly want this. 

“ _Baba_!” Bill’s voice cracked, as he was being lead further and further away, “ _Baba! Baba!_ Please come get me! I’ll be good! I’ll be good I swear!”

“Hush boy we don’t want to make a scene.” Abe hissed tugging Bill along faster. Bill could feel her long lacquered nails digging into his arm and he panicked, with a quick twist Bill broke running after his father’s cart as fast as his legs could carry him.

“ _Baba! Baba!_ ” Bill cried chasing after the cart. The streets were packed and Bill shoved the best he could trying to make his way through the crowd, for an entire moment Bill spotted his father’s cart already halfway to pass and he picked up his pace crying desperately now.

“Jorg! Please don’t leave me! I’ll be good I swear! I swear!” 

A tall man bumped into Bill and said something to him causing Bill to look up with angered crying eyes. He didn’t know what anyone was saying, he knew they were still in China, but everyone here seemed to speak damned Japanese. Bill shoved through again fighting the current and jabs of people as Jorg’s wooden cart got further and further away on the outskirts of the market. Bill’s chest heaved and just as he reached the boundaries of the market Jorg’s cart rounded the corner of the mountain pass and disappeared out of sight.

Bill sank to the ground numb, “ _B-baba_? Please… please come back.”

“Over there! He’s run off over there!” Abe’s voice shouted from behind Bill. 

Bill didn’t turn to acknowledge the voiced he sat there numb and affair. All Bill faced now was the darkness of night covering the mountain peaks and cold winds whipping his hair sharply against his face. Something died inside of Bill right then as his body went into shock at the realization that his own father had sold him like livestock to a whorehouse. 

“There you are,” A warm voice said next to his ear rubbing his back, “Let’s bring you home okay.”

“ _Baba_?” Bill whispered as his body went into shock. His legs felt heavy and detached, his arms felt loose in their sockets, and Bill didn’t even put up a fight when a muscular man picked him and threw him over his shoulder like a rag doll. Bill was a rag doll just then with his arms swaying uselessly over the man’s back and he stared wide eyed at the pass as if staring could will Jorg’s cart back. He kept waiting and waiting as the pass got smaller and smaller in sight.

“Bill-kun you’ll be okay all geisha experience this in the beginning it’s natural. I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

“…”

“Bill-kun? Are you listening to me?”

“Hey kid the lady’s talking to you.”

“…” Bill remained silent and kept concentrating on the pass, searching for the slightest glimpse of movement. 

Abe kept talking to him and the man carrying him said something too but to Bill it was just loud noise. The colorful market blurred before his eyes morphing into a giant scary blur of noises and color. Suddenly Bill was thrown onto something hard and it took him a second to realize that he was in cage. Abe peered inside and whispered goodnight before the man shut the door and threw a cover over the cage enclosing him in black.

“ _Baba_?” Bill whispered, “Where are you Daddy? Please don’t leave me I’m too young.”

A snort made Bill jump, “Honey we are all too young to be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konnichiha: Hello  
> Ogenki desu ka: How are you?  
> Yamete kudasai: Get away


	3. Chapter 3

“Who said that?” Bill asked squinting into the darkness. Something warm grabbed his arm and Bill yelped trying to find a corner to hide in. 

 

“Babe it’s okay we’re all girls in here.” Another voice joined in, “My name’s Fuyu and that whore over there is Suki.”

 

“I am not a whore! I’m simply there for your entertainment!” The voice shot back, giggles could be heard from the back of cage and Bill whimpered. Just how many people where in here?

 

“So what’s your name sweetheart?”

 

“M-my name is Bill.” Bill whispered wrapping his arms around himself. The giggling in the cage went quiet and Bill stood there rigid trying to make out the faces of the figures lurking in front of him.

 

“You’re a boy?” A voice choked out, Bill assumed it belonged to the girl they called Fuyu.

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“ _Ah mo ni to fune_! Abe-sama is taking boys now too?” 

 

“Guess the okobo is looking for more clients… after awhile things start to get boring at the geisha house they needed new meat.” Suki snorted.

 

“B-but I don’t want to be a whore.” Bill whispered sinking down onto the ground. The cage was still dark but he could see that there were at least fifteen other people crammed into the cage. The air was stale and smelled of sweat making Bill feel nauseous. I seemed that within a second his destiny had changed drastically and he silently prayed to the gods to save him.

 

“Geisha! I swear all men are so ignorant! We are geisha we entertain! Being pleasured is a different matter!” Fuyu shouted at where Bill sat in the cage’s corner.

 

The figures shuffled off to the other end of the cage and began whispering quietly in Japanese excluding Bill. Father had never really paid for any education for Bill let alone to learn another language but he had picked up some phrases from an elderly Japanese woman down the street. The cart set off bumping along the dirt road causing the women to fall over them selves laughing all excluding Bill by speaking in their dialects or Japanese. Bill’s eyes began to droop and he sighed tried to get in the comfiest position he could find, however the sharp splinters of wood kept him awake most of the night.

* * *

Bill awoke with a start and fell forwards slamming his face into the ground.

 

“Rise and shine princess we’re finally here…”

 

“What? Hey!” Bill protested as two men came into the cage and grabbed him. They threw all of the people in the cage outside and Bill stumbled trying to gain his footing. After weeks on end of being bent up in a little cage he found that his legs didn’t seem quite used to walking again. He hadn’t showered since he had been thrown in cart and Bill’s nose curled in disgust at the thought of how bad he must smell now. All around them other carts being unloaded tossing girls outside in an open courtyard. It looked as if they had all landed in a bonsai garden and Bill would have tried to look around more had it not been for all of the girls scrambling into a formation of some sort.

 

Women young and old shoved and pushed past Bill counting under their breath and arranging them selves in single filed lines. Twice Bill had asked for help but everyone seemed to be in a frantic hurry to get in line. Bill spotted three other confused looking girls and he went to join them all four not quite sure where to go.

 

“Ladies!” A voice shouted in Chinese and then Japanese. A short woman dressed in a kimono stepped forward snapping all of the girls to attention. Her eyes were slanted more than a snakes and Bill shivered at the sight. Mother had always warned him to stay away from people with snake eyes for they are either born in the year of monkey or snake… both cunning creatures that could get you in trouble. 

 

“ _Hai!_ ” All of the women shouted. 

 

“Miyuki Cho! Miyuki step forward! State your profile.” 

 

“ _Hai_! Madam my name is Cho Miyuki from Osaka! I have three years of geisha experience and I specialize in music and dance!” The small girl shouted standing stiff as a board and staring straight ahead. 

 

“Perfect next we have… Fuyu Rukia! State your profile.”

 

“ _Hai_! But first Madam we have picked up some new meat when Abe-sama went to the rice regions. We were successful in picking up three girls and a boy!” Fuyu bowed sneaking Bill a smile.

 

“A boy? Where?” the women said scanning the group of four. One girl shoved Bill forward sending him sprawling until he landed a meter away from the women’s shoes. She gazed down at him with narrowed slanted eyes and clicked her tongue eyeing Bill very carefully. 

 

“Miyuki Cho! You said you have three years of geisha experience, enough to be in the know but not yet quite enough to be a full geisha. I’ve heard great things about you from our sister house in Osaka this boy will be your apprentice!” The snaked eyes women smiled deviously at Bill. 

 

Bill was about to protest but a kick in the back of heel from Fuyu told him to stay quite. Miyuki shouted something back that Bill couldn’t understand and then stepped back in line allowing the attendance to continue. He felt Fuyu squeeze his shoulder comfortingly but Bill sat there rigid. This wasn’t a game anymore he was actually here; they were going to force him to become a geisha.

 

Hours passed as the snake eyed women continued down the list and Bill’s feet began to hurt. He didn’t understand how the rest of these women were able to stand still so long. Surely he’d seen his mother and First Sister do it countless times but it never occurred to him just how difficult life was for girls. The sun began to set and Bill blocked out the voice of the shrill women resting his head on his shoulder as his eyes slowly closed shut.

 

“Bill-san!” A voice hissed shoving Bill in the shoulder.

 

“What? Where am I?” 

 

“Don’t fall asleep or Yubaba will snap some sense into you.” Fuyu warned out of the side of her mouth, she still kept her shoulders facing forward and barely even glanced at Bill. 

 

“Okay…”

* * *

“You sleep here.” Abe stated pointing into a small boiler room.

 

“ _Nani?_ Come on Abe-chan you can get us better than this? You used to work at the same geisha house as me remember?” Suki whined tugging on the supervisor’s kimono. Abe simply swatted her hands away and shoved the girls into the room locking the door behind her.

 

Bill glanced cautiously at the bedrolls before sitting down. All around him the other women in the room glanced curiously at Bill unsure what to do.   
“Why are we rooming with a boy?” One girl asked sneering.

 

“Bill-san is one of us okay? Girls I don’t think you realize the situation your in now.” Suki said glancing around the room. By far they had gotten the worst room probably due to that all four newbies were in this group along with Fuyu and Suki who were only second years.

 

“As of now you are no longer the girl… or boy you used to be. As of now we are the lowest I repeat the lowest in the pecking order. Which means we get the worst board, we eat last, and we get the worst chores got it? Now unless you want Yubaba-sama to take you outside and beat you senseless with a stick I suggest you shut up!” Suki commanded stomping her tiny foot on the ground. 

 

All of the girls stilled and Suki threw herself down onto the bedroll next to Bill, “Sweet dreams princess.”

* * *

Bill muttered cusses under his breath in Chinese as Abe shouted orders to scrub the floors faster. It had only been a week but Bill was pretty used to the pecking order by then. His days were simple full of hard labor and then two hours to practice being a geisha at night but those two hours were the best of his life. 

 

“Harder we have a show tonight!” Abe shouted.

 

Bill and the rest of the lower ranking girls scrubbed as hard as they could until their shoulders hurt. The days ran on simple schedule: get up and eat, get to the courtyard for attendance, split up into your groups, which meant kitchen duty for Bill, scrub the floors, change the sheets, do the house’s laundry, work, work, work, and more work.

 

“Stop! Stop for a minute! I said stop you stupid girl!” Abe hissed smacking a floor scrubber over the head. 

 

“Bow Bill bow!” Fuyu hissed slamming her head into the floor and hugging it for dear life. 

 

Bill ducked to the floor just in time as Yubaba strode into the room followed by a line of girls. Bill gasped, they all looked like painted dolls each different in their own way. All of their faces were powered white but their eye makeup each had it’s own flare along with their coordinated outfits.

 

“These are geisha?” Bill whispered in awe watching them all glide towards the courtyard. One by one they disappeared but Bill had already memorized each of their outfits, they were the most beautiful things he’s ever seen.

 

“Alright get back to work!” Abe shouted resuming back to her book.

 

Grudgingly Bill bent over and began to scrub the floor again washing in big circle motions. Around and around went his hand smearing the suds around. His cloth ran out of water again and Bill sighed reaching to dip it in the bucket. However when he turned back to the floor a pair on feet dressed in giant wooden sandals stood in front of him. Bill’s eyes darted up and all he saw was a pale face with black hair. 

 

“I’m sorry Geisha-sama! I had no idea you were there! Please forgive me!” Bill panicked bowing low to the floor.

 

“W-what? Bill? Bill-san it’s me… Miyuki.” A voice chimed placing soft hands on his shoulders, “Don’t be afraid look at me. Come on.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Bill blushed looking at Miyuki making sure no one was looking. 

 

“I have to go soon but I saved you this,” She smiled placing a cloth in Bill’s palm.

 

“Miyuki-chan!” voices called from the courtyard. 

 

“I have to go. I’ll see you after dinner okay?” The dark haired girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and gracefully walked out of the room with such poise it made Bill green with envy.

 

“One day… that’ll be me… a geisha,” Bill whispered carefully opening the white cloth Miyuki had given him.

 

The sight made him smile and his stomach growled in approval. As being part of the lower group Bill always ate last no matter what. It when Yubaba-sama, the different geisha ranks, guards and workers, followed finally by newbies and first year geisha not leaving much food left over for Bill’s group. The small pork bun in Bill’s hand looked delicious and he tucked it away safely in his pocket patting it for good luck.

 

“One day,” Bill repeated again beginning to wash the floors again, “One say I’ll be a geisha.”

* * *

_One year later…_

 

“I think it’s time,” Yubaba smiled, "We discussed Bill-san's virginity price don't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ah mo ni to fune_ = sorta means like oh my god  
>  _Hai_ = yes  
>  _Nani?_ = what


	4. Chapter 4

“Lower Bill…. not that low _Aiya_! Bill, come on focus!” 

 

“I am!” Bill wailed as he tried to walk across the catwalk in thirty-centimeter _okobo_. The wooden sandals were heavy on Bill’s feet forcing him to drag them across the floor as he attempted to strut seductively down the catwalk. The massive room was dark and Bill could make out the shapes of empty tables in the back of the room but other than that all his eyes could focus on was the uncertain darkness stretching ahead of him. 

 

After having lived in the geisha house for three months working as a lowly _shikomi_ Bill was finally getting his chance to rise up the social ladder and become an apprentice geisha. Bill stumbled again over his _kimono_ as his heavy wooden shoes trapped the delicate silk dragging on the floor sending Bill sprawling off the catwalk and landing with a thud on the floor. Bill moaned in pain and rubbed his elbow anxiously looking around the dark room for any signs of movement.

 

“What am I going to do with you?” A voice whispered in his ear as soft hands hauled him to his feet. Bill wobbled again and let out a laugh upon realization that his _okobo_ still were sitting perfectly up right on stage.

 

“Miyuki!” Bill wailed grabbing at the girl’s nightgown in the dark, “Can we stop it’s almost four in the morning! I’m tired we’ve been at this all night!”

 

“And we will go until morning if we have to!” Miyuki snapped grabbing her dress back, “This is the only time you will have free access to the stage Bill-san I suggest you use it wisely!” 

 

“But I’m,” A yawn interrupted his sentence making Miyuki frown in the dark, “tired.”

 

“Again get up on stage and do the routine again!” Miyuki commanded dragging Bill up by the arm, “On three! One, two, three!”

 

Miyuki plucked the strings of a shamisen playing a beautiful airy tune that had driven Bill mad after hearing it the fortieth time. Sighing Bill began to shuffle down the stage again swaying his arms to the music and twirling the long hanging sleeves of his _kimono_ through the air. Miyuki made a sound of approval and Bill went onto the next part of his routine as Miyuki began to play faster and more upbeat, almost hectic. Trying to trip again Bill’s innocent swaying turned into erotic writhing that the older geisha had taught him earlier. He felt absolutely ridiculous but at the same time proud that within a few years people would be paying to see his silly little routine. 

 

“Bend down lower Bill!” Miyuki shouted over the music and Bill nodded determined and contorted his body like a snake slowly lowering himself to the ground.

 

An umbrella was tossed up on stage and Bill grabbed it popping it open in a quick movement. Carefully he hid behind the umbrella and lowered it so his eyes coyly peeked over the top and Miyuki cheered in encouragement. The music picked up at an even faster pace and Bill twirled the umbrella shimming with it like a dancing partner. He finally let himself go and let the music take over his body as he danced without a care in the world. His hair had begun to come loose and stray strands whipped around his face as Bill danced in pure happiness… then he couldn’t move. 

 

Bill froze and experimentally lifted his foot to see what the problem was only to hearing tearing of fabric beneath him. Bill let out a yelp as he lost his footing on the trapped piece of _kimono_ and tumbled off the stage and onto the floor again for the fifth time that night.

 

“Miyuki!” Bill wailed not bothering to get up again. His joints hurt from supporting his body in the dance’s numerous positions and Bill sighed collapsing on the floor and letting the cool bamboo floors press into his cheek. 

 

“Oh Bill, come on get up we still haven’t mastered the last part.” Miyuki spoke softly while rubbing Bill’s heaving back. 

 

“Please Miyuki-chan? No more.” Bill panted slowly closing his eyes, “I’m so tired.”

 

The older girl paused for a second and studied Bill’s slumped form frowning as Bill’s breathes even out indicating he had fallen asleep. It had only been about a week since Yubaba talked to her and the other maiko in discussing when they should advertise Bill’s virginity price. While their geisha house was not poor they certainly were not in the same position of power that they had been in a few years ago. Many of their most favored geisha had either retired or moved to other houses that were offering more money. Yubaba desperately needed a new attraction to bring back the steady flow of customers that the geisha house had not seen in so long, this was exactly where Bill came in.

 

A boy geisha was unheard of in this district and the only other one that Yubaba could think of was in Tokyo, quite a ways away from the Osaka geisha house and it’s customers. Advertising a boy geisha would bring in more customers true, but introducing the new geisha and selling his virginity price in the same night would pack the house.

 

“All right Bill let’s get you up stairs,” Miyuki whispered quietly slinging the boy’s arm over her shoulder. He barely weighed anything after months of eating last and living off of scraps and the boy’s lightness scared Miyuki. She hoped for his sake that the customers would offer a generous sum to make up for all of the time and effort she had put into preparing Bill. No one deserved a break more than him.

* * *

“I want the posters put up all over town!” Yubaba grinned toying with her numerous rings that adorn her fingers. Even in old age she painted her face past white and pinned her hair in the most modern styles of geisha, that was the thing about Yubaba she never wanted to age. She barked out more orders to the servants and geisha as they rushed around the streets of Osaka pinning up posters wherever they could find free space. Yubaba grinned from the safety of her carriage as she watched her girls run around frantically like chickens with their heads cut off. 

 

"Fuyu speed it up I want posters all down the western side of the city. Don't just stand there get going!" Yubaba snapped.

 

" _Hai_!" Fuyu shouted before running off down the alleyway with a pile of posters in her arms. People had begun to gather in the streets curious to see what the commotion was about. A few women shook their heads and sighed at the posters while their husbands gathered around the posters like flies to a light whispering excitedly to each other.

 

“Yubaba-sama we have a customer that has indicated interest.” Suki bowed low to the ground to the point where her hair skimmed its filthy surface, “I have not seen him in this district before madam I’m not sure who he is either he refused to tell me his name.”

 

“Really now?” Yubaba grinned, “Send him to me.”

 

“Yes madam,” Suki whispered before scurrying off and returning with a tall man that made Yubaba gasp. The man noticeable Caucasian and looked out of place surrounded by the short scurrying Japanese and Chinese girls. He was tall too as he towered over Suki while she timidly lead him over to Yubaba’s carriage. However the strangest thing about the white man was that his hair was braided into some sort of fashion upon his head so that his scalp showed. Yubaba had never seen such a style before and she grinned welcoming the man.

 

“What brings you here to my humble geisha house stranger surely you’re not from around here what business do you have?”

 

“My name is Tom Trumper and I come from a country called Germany in Europe,” Tom smiled speaking in perfect Japanese, “I have seen your flyers that you are selling a new geisha and I wanted to make it aware that I’m interested.”

 

Yubaba smiled and eyed over the man in his expensive looking suit, his weird hairstyle seemed out of place with his outfit choice but the bright gold ring on his left hand screamed of money so Yubaba overlooked his appearance.

 

“You’re from Europe are you? I’m honored we’ve only had a handful of men come to our house that are from Europe,” The man stared back at her with blank eyes and Yubaba’s smile faltered for a moment, “You know how these events work correct?”

 

“Yes,” The man answered annoyed, “I will show up on the opening date but I wanted to inform you that as of now I’m willing to pay you over ninety-five thousand yen to keep him for the whole night.”

 

Yubaba’s smile dropped as her mouth hung open in shock and she stared wide-eyed at the strange European man. It took her a moment to compose herself but when she did she smiled deviously at the stranger already thinking of what she could buy with that kind of money.

 

“So it’s a deal?” The man asked looking annoyed that Yubaba still had yet to answer him.

 

“Now, now,” Yubaba cackled, “there will be other bidders its like an auction. We’ll see if anyone has the guts to bet higher than that Mr. Trumper.” 

 

“Of course. It was a pleasure doing business with you.” Tom smiled and began to stroll off down the street whistling to him self, leaving Yubaba sitting in her carriage grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

 

“Girl! Girl, bring me some water this sun is drying me out!” Yubaba snapped at Suki sending her scurrying off down the alleyway.

 

“Oh I do think we made the right decision in bringing this one in,” Yubaba whispered to no one, “I do.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright now just stand here got it?” Miyuki whispered pulling Bill off to the side backstage.

 

Bill nodded and squinted as flashes of light blinded him each time someone ran frantically through the curtain. He hadn’t left the safety of his changing room since lunch and Bill anxiously toyed with the long sleeves of his _kimono_ awaiting further instruction. Everything had to go perfect tonight because if it didn’t there was a legend that geisha who had a bad introduction night were cursed with bad luck forever. Bill could not afford to mess up. Suki and Fuyu were pulling on his long black hair and twisting it into an elaborate style as Abe and few other girls powered his face and adjusted his makeup. It felt itchy and dry sitting on his skin but Bill didn’t complain he could barely contain his excitement.

 

“You remember everything we told you correct?” Abe said calmly although her hands were shaking as she applied Bill’s lipstick. Her hand gave an involuntary shudder and she smeared lipstick across his mouth and onto his cheek, Bill merely laughed.

 

“Careful Abe-sama one would think that it’s your opening night.” Bill giggled whipping off the stray lipstick on his sleeve.

 

“ _Aiya_! Bill you’ve ruined your outfit!” Suki scolded trying to pat out the lipstick where it had stained his _kimono_ with a wet cloth. “Could you try to act grownup tonight? This is very important I’m serious.”

 

“Yes Suki-chan you’ve told me a million times!” Bill whined as she tugged his hair tight, “I go out do my routine, make sure not to trip, avoid looking at lights, and most importantly hold your head high! If I do all that then Yubaba said that there would be a special surprise afterwards!”

 

Abe stopped her fussing and stared wide-eyed at Miyuki who simply shook her head. The room seemed to still in that moment and everyone but Bill stopped what they were doing. Confused Bill looked up at his mentors with worry his large eyes for once truly making him look his age.

 

“I can’t let Yubaba-sama go through with this,” Abe muttered getting up and walking off. Bill called after her but Miyuki silenced him shaking her head no. Bill couldn’t understand what was happening and thought hard trying to remember if he had said something wrong.

 

“What did I do?” Bill whispered putting his small arms around his knees, “I’ve done everything that I was told! What did I do wrong?”

 

“Nothing Bill nothing,” Miyuki cooed rubbing his back, “Abe-sama simply thinks that your not ready to be presented that’s all. You’ve done nothing wrong you were a good boy.”

 

“But we worked so hard, I worked so hard!” Bill wailed as tears began to spill down his face.

 

“Now Bill, stop it!” Miyuki warned swatting his cheek, “You’ll ruin your makeup stop it now!”

 

“B-but I was really looking forward to my surprise!” Bill suddenly began to sob like a child and Miyuki glanced helplessly at Suki and Fuyu as they slowly began to back away.

 

“Come on honey it’s not that big of a deal,” Miyuki whispered hugging the sobbing little boy close, “We can always wait until next year-”

 

“Absolutely not!” A voice thundered. Yubaba stomped into the dressing room knocking clothes and ribbons that hung from the ceiling out her way followed by Abe.

 

“But Yubaba-sama he’s only a boy normally we would wait until they turned fifteen!” Abe pleaded scurrying around objects that had fallen in Yubaba’s wake.

 

“Yes while that may be true I think we all know Bill-kun is a different matter now don’t we?” Yubaba spat smiling deviously at Bill.

 

“But perhaps if we just postponed for a year or two then he would be more practiced and then-”

 

“How dare you question me!” Yubaba growled backhanding Abe to the ground. Miyuki stiffened next to Bill and hugged him closer protectively as Yubaba drew closer. She inched closer until Bill could smell her strong perfume engulfing around them and he shivered. Out of the corner of his eye Bill could see Abe getting up and rubbing at her cheek that was now bleeding, drops of blood dripped off of Yubaba’s numerous fanciful rings, “Do you know how many men have placed bets already tonight? I’ve had at least thirty coming to me trying to rig it already we will not disappoint!” 

 

“Yubaba-sama?” Bill whispered keeping his head down.

 

“Why yes my little Bill-kun?”

 

Bill flinched at the pet name and smiled nervously as Miyuki squeezed his arm tighter, “I c-can perform tonight… it’s no problem I’ve been practicing my dance and I know all the steps.”

 

“Perfect!” Yubaba shouted slapping Bill on the cheek playfully, “See I knew I liked you great mind think alike! And as for you two get him ready for god’s sake his makeup is a mess and the show starts in three minutes! Get to it!”

 

“Yubaba-sama! I’ll… I’ll still get my surprise right? You promised me a surprise.”

 

“Of course I did,” Yubaba smirked eyeing Bill, “And let me assure you it’s something you’ll never forget.”

 

Bill watched as Yubaba threw the curtains aside and stalked off humming happily to herself. Abe let out a sigh and shuffled out after her leaving Miyuki and Bill alone sitting in silence.

 

“Alright then,” Miyuki sighed picking up a makeup brush, “Let’s get you ready kid.”

* * *

“Break a leg princess!” Suki smiled as Bill set himself up in stage.

 

Carefully he knelt down letting his _kimono_ fan out around him as he hid shyly behind an umbrella. Bill could feel his heartbeat pulsing through his body and rush through his ears as the beat of the drum sounded. Although he was still hidden behind a curtain he could hear everyone in the room silence anxiously waiting. 

 

“Here we go _a mo ni to fun_ give me strength,” Bill whispered right as the curtains shot up.

 

The light was blinding and Bill squinted against it trying to keep calm as the second beat of the drum sounded. Bill flicked his wrist and twirled the umbrella away fully revealing himself to the audience. The lights were to bright to see anything but Bill smiled weakly as a few men hollered off to his right.

 

 _One, two, three_ , Bill counted in his head. The third drum beat sounded and the violins kicked in as Bill slowly got up and struck a dramatic pose in time with the crashing of cymbals. Bill took a deep breath and tried to envision the dark stage he had become accustomed to in his nightly training sessions with Miyuki and he set off down the stage shuffling along in his tall wooden _okobo_ slowly starting to sway and dance as the music picked up.

 

A few grunts could be heard as Bill rolled his long pale elegant neck that looked almost translucent from the added white powder. The music switched beats and began to get faster almost frantic as Bill began to dance with his umbrella again as if it were an old friend. The drums picked up along with the shamisen and Bill began to writhe erotically causing the whole audience to cheer and holler. Bill smiled when he heard Yubaba trying to settle them down but as Bill slowly grinding his hips staring out at the lights with a sultry look the whole house erupted in cheers.

 

The sound scared Bill and his heart skipped a beat for a second but then he continued loving how the audience was eating out of his palm. Next was the part where he always tripped during practice and Bill braced himself. He shimmied down the catwalk erotically like a snake and placed one foot in front of the other holding his breath. Then he heard it, the familiar sound of ripping silk. Thinking fast Bill changed the routine spinning away and managing to keep his balance however the sudden erupting cheers from the crowd made him still all together.

 

“Oh my god,” Bill whispered but it was lost under all the sound of cheering and the fast pulsing music.

 

The entire left side of Bill’s _kimono_ had ripped exposing his slim shoulder and Bill turned bright red modestly trying to cover it. The music stilled and the crowd hollered so loud it made Bill’s ears ring. He squinted against the bright lights trying to make out where Yubaba was but he could no longer hear her scolding under the roaring. Suddenly a figure popped up and stage and Bill froze trying to make out whom it was.

 

“What in the world?” Bill yelped as a man ran up onto the stage and tried to grab Bill. Quickly Bill dodged him but cried out when another man jumped up and grabbed his arm.

 

“Yubaba-sama!” Bill shrieked.

 

“Hey you get off of him!” Bill sighed with relief as the security guards got up on stage and began holding the drooling men off.

 

“Bill-kun, come on!” Miyuki called grabbing Bill and dragging him backstage.

 

“Miyuki I didn’t mean for-”

 

“I know Bill I know you didn’t mean to. Don’t worry the security guards will hold them off until Yubaba gets things in order just relax.” Miyuki spoke quickly throwing Bill into the dressing room and locking the door behind her.

 

“I’m sorry,” Bill whispered when she finally sat down.

 

“Sorry? Ha!” Miyuki clapped giggling like a little girl, “Did you see that out there? We haven’t gotten that type of a response in years! Bill you were a hit! Poor Suki and Keiko can barely control all the bets being thrown at them! Bill you should be proud.”

 

“Is my surprise chocolate cake?” Bill blurted out.

 

“W-what?” Miyuki stammered, “Your surprise? What surprise?”

 

“The one Yubaba-sama promised me!” Bill whined.

 

“Oh well-”

 

“Bill-kun!” Yubaba cheered throwing open the door. She ran over to Bill and scooped him up squeezing the daylights out of him until Bill began to feel lightheaded.

 

“Bill-kun it’s time for your surprise!”

* * *

“I’ll bet you ninety thousand yen!” Tom growled slamming the money down onto counter.

 

The two girls at the booth looked helplessly at each other as people threw papers and money at them all shouting for their attention. However when the strange man from the day before shouted his bet the room went silent.

 

“Seriously?” The one with chestnut hair asked staring at Tom in disbelief. Tom nodded smiling as he glanced at the disappointed faces around the room.

 

“Any others?” The second girl at the booth called, “Going once! Going twice!”

 

“Ninety five thousand yen!” A voice shouted. Tom’s smile broke as he whipped around trying to locate the voice. A tall man with tattoos on his neck and arms walked through the crowd towering over Tom. Tom wavered for a moment but then slapped back on his signature smirk eyeing the man over. He surely wasn’t from these parts judging from his dark skin tone and tall build. Interesting, Tom thought, another foreign competitor. 

 

“And you are sir?” The girls sighed shaking their heads.

 

“My name is Anis Mohamed Youssef Ferchichi,” The man smiled at Tom, “But you can call me Bushido.” 

 

“Ninety five thousand any one else? Going once!”

 

“Ninety eight thousand yen!” Tom shouted.

 

“Ninety eight thousand! Going once-”

 

“Ninety nine thousand!” Bushido roared smirking at Tom’s face contorted with anger.

 

“Enough one million yen!” Tom shrieked.

 

Bushido’s mouth dropped open and everyone in the room went quiet. Tom panted and tried to compose himself as he set the slip of paper down onto the bet counter eyeing the two shell-shocked girls.

 

“Well?”

 

“R-right away sir!” The one with chestnut hair sputtered as she ran off with the slip.

* * *

“Are you kidding me?” Yubaba screamed, “He can’t be serious no one has that much money to spend on a simple whore!”

 

“Yes Yubaba-sama!” Suki twittered with excitement, “Look he even had the money on him! Look!”

 

“Oh my god!” Yubaba exclaimed as she began to leaf through the stack of money, “He knew someone would try to out bid him… he knew.”

 

“Yubaba-sama, are you alright?” Suki smiled eyeing the money with envy.

 

“Yes I’m fine dear god,” Yubaba panted fanning herself, “Go get dear Bill its about time he got his surprise.”

 

“Bill, come on in darling!” Yubaba smirked as Suki led Bill in by the arm.

 

“Yes Yubaba-sama?”

 

“It’s time we gave you your surprise.” Bill’s face lighted up.

 

“Keiko? Bring in Mr. Trumper.”

 

“W-what?” Bill stammered as Keiko shuffled into the room followed by a tall man, “That’s not a chocolate cake.”


	6. Chapter 6

“W-who is that? Is he bringing me my surprise?” Bill asked warily eyeing the tall European man over. He was the tallest man that Bill had ever seen in the short span of his life and he could tell that he was not from Asia at all. Bill had watched Baba trade and bargain with foreigners before from Indonesia and Russia but other than that he’d never seen someone from the other continents of the world. Bill wasn’t quite sure what to make of his black hair that had been twisted strangely on his head in a braided form or his fancy expensive looking business suit. 

 

“Yubaba-sama?” Bill whispered turning to the grinning wrinkled lady, “Who is this? Why is his nose so big?”

 

“Bill!” Yubaba snapped smacking the boy over the back of the head. Bill hissed and clutched his head while Yubaba spoke in some strange language apologetically. The smiled and laughed at what Yubaba had said leaving Bill feeling uneasy that he was out of the loop. Japanese had been hard enough to learn as it was now he was expected to learn a whole new language?

 

“Bill this is Mr. Trumper,” Yubaba smiled pushing Bill front and center, “ _He_ is your surprise.”

 

“What?” Bill turned around and gave Yubaba a shocked look, “What does he do? Is he going to make me a chocolate cake? You promised me I would like it!”

 

“And you will now shut up and follow me,” Yubaba sneered dragging Bill by the arm towards the west wing of the geisha house. Bill had never been allowed back there before but he’d heard from older girls many times that was where they did bed business. Bill’s throat constricted and he silently prayed that they weren’t going there.

 

“Bitte schön, der Herr.” Yubaba smiled pushing Bill into a room. Bill looked desperately at Yubaba shaking with fear begging her not to leave him there but all she did was open the door for the tall man and close it with a sly smile. Bill could here the lock being put in place and watched as the man got and sat down in an armchair across the room.

 

Taking a moment to observe his surroundings Bill was actually surprised that he’d never been in this section of the geisha home before, it was a paradise compared to the boiler room. The room was dimmed with rice paper shades on the windows only lit by soft glowing candles around the room creating a comforting glow. Bamboo walls with beautiful frosted mirrors created the illusion that you were in a lush bamboo forest and for a moment Bill relaxed, and then he spotted it. A giant piece of foreign looking furniture that Bill had never seen before dominated the room and Bill approached it cautiously. It looked soft to the touch and Bill gasped when he sat down on it and sunk into its warm soft cushiness. It was almost like a giant pillow.

 

The man cleared his throat in the corner of the room and Bill got up looking embarrassed as he tried to remember everything Miyuki had taught him. His eyes landed on a tea set and Bill scurried over making sure to expose his pale thin wrists as he poured tea carefully into expensive looking cups rimmed with gold. 

 

“Beeile dich!” The man shouted banging his fist on the side table. Bill squeaked at the harsh tone and took that as an indication to hurry up and bring the man his tea. 

 

“Sprechen Sie Deutsche?” The man asked stroking Bill’s face, Bill quivered under the touch and shook his head no not understanding what the man wanted.

 

“Um…Tieng Viet?” The man asked again in a different language that confused Bill even more he tried to inch away from the man’s stroking hands but the foreigner only pulled Bill into his lap sitting him down like a toddler visiting Santa Claus. 

 

“I don’t understand what you are saying.” Bill whispered in Chinese. It felt weird now on his tongue after going so long without speaking it but Bill’s brain hurt from trying to learn Japanese so fast. Miyuki and Abe had insisted on teaching him fifty words a day so that he could be fully fluent within a year… so far it had been three months making Bill almost fluent but he still longed for his native language.

 

“You speak Mandarin?” The man asked surprised in perfect Chinese. Bill’s head shot up and he nodded giggling at how the foreigner’s words sounded funny with his heavy accent.

 

“Yes you do to?” Bill asked still trying to squirm out of the man’s lap. The foreigner gave out a laugh and hauled Bill back into his lap tickling Bill as he breathed in his ear.

 

“What is your name little one?” 

 

“Bill,” Bill whispered biting his lip. He could feel something weird beneath him but he couldn’t place exactly what it was. How did the man not notice it felt like a rod poking Bill in the ass?

 

“What’s yours?”

 

“Tomas Trumper but call me Tom,” Tom purred pressing his chest to Bill’s back. Bill laughed nervously and adjusted himself trying to get off whatever the strange thing that was poking him when Tom let out a groan.

 

“T-tom?” Bill asked with wide eyes, “Why are you here? Where’s my surprise? Yubaba-sama promised me a surprise.”

 

“Oh but that’s why I’m here Bill,” Tom breathed slowly rocking the boy in his lap. Bill hit the rod thing again and it seemed each time he did Tom would hiss or moan then it dawned on Bill, Tom was making him sit on his pee thing, “See Yubaba promised me a surprise too.”

 

“She did?” Bill squeaked not comfortable with the situation at all anymore, “Could I go sit on in another chair maybe I don’t want to squish you.”

 

“Nonsense you weigh nothing you are so nice and light. I bet I could pick you up with my pinky finger,” Tom mumbled against Bill’s ear. Bill felt something soft and wet touch his ear and he tensed not sure what to expect. Tom let out a moan in his ear and began sucking on his lobs trying to gnaw them off.

 

“What you doing!?” Bill asked scandalized. He tried to get up again but Tom’s hold on his waist was too tight, “Please let go of me I’m not comfortable with this!”

 

“But Bill you’re my surprise and I’m your surprise,” Tom groaned dragging Bill’s little bottom on top of member that was straining in his business suit, “We’re here to make each other feel good.”

 

“W-what? You mean like what Fuyu and Suki do? Bed business?” Bill whispered the last part like it was taboo. Tom laughed and picked up Bill dumping him onto the strange soft furniture before climbing on top of him. Bill could feel the heat radiating off of Tom and he whimpered trying to roll away. Unfortunately before he could even make it to the edge of the bed Bill’s thigh rubbed against something pointy and hard making Tom moan raggedly.

 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Tom asked pinning Bill down, “Do you really know what opening night means Bill?”

 

“No,” Bill whispered.

 

“It means that Yubaba sells you… to me for the entire night,” Tom whispered rubbing his member up and down on Bill’s trembling thigh. The little boy was shaking all over and he whimpered at the feeling of Tom’s heavy weight looming over him. It felt so dominating and while one part of Bill loved it he was also scared by it.

 

“What are we on?” Bill asked hoping to change the topic.

 

“It’s a bed,” Tom smirked, “European style. Don’t change the topic Yubaba sold you to me. I spent so much money on you my god.”

 

“So that I can dance and pour tea not do this.” Bill whispered back staring at Tom’s panting face only centimeters form his own.

 

“Mmm no Bill. So that I can do this.” Just then Tom grabbed the front of Bill’s _kimono_ and tore it open as the silk garment made ripping noises down the seams from Tom’s force. Bill yelped and tried to get up but Tom pinned his wrists back down straddling the boy so he couldn’t over power him. Tom fully undressed Bill until he was just in his nightshirt and pants and then ripped both of those off as well leaving Bill as bare as the day he was born.

 

“What are you going to do me?” Bill whispered in a shaking voice, “You can’t see this it’s private!”

 

“I _bought_ you,” Tom laughed throwing his shirt off, “What’s yours is mine now. Including this.” Tom plunged his hand down and captured Bill’s little dick laughing at how his whole hand could entirely enclose it. He gave an experimental tug and Bill howled in pain at Tom’s force. Tom apologized quietly actually feeling a little bad for the kid it had been ages since he’d had someone underage and he’d forgotten how delicate they were, how easily they could break.

 

“No, no,” Bill began to sob, “You can’t touch that it’s private! Mommy told me not to let other people touch that it’s private!”

 

“Ich liebe dein Pimmelchen,” Tom laughed giving Bill another rough tug. The young screamed out in pain and pleasure this time not understanding why his body was enjoying this suddenly. 

 

“Please stop. This wasn’t what I wanted for my surprise,” Bill wailed desperately trying to buck Tom off of him but it was no use Bill’s small child body could not overpower Tom’s broad body, that of an adult’s, no matter how many times he bucked and ached his back trying to get Tom to get off. In fact Bill’s reaction seemed to rile Tom even more as he began to angle his hips groaning when Bill desperately bucked his slim hips up.

 

“Stop it! Get off of me!” Bill cried again uselessly. Tom simply groaned and began to grind his hips into Bill’s pushing the boy further and further into the mattress. Tom’s weight and force was almost suffocating and he cried out again this time sobbing hysterically as if he were about die.

 

“Bill.” Tom groaned in dismay as the boy seized up and began to bawl hysterically. Tom tried to hush Bill but he only let out a feral scream and sobbed even harder begging Tom to stop.

 

“Bill shh it’s okay alright? Bill hush.” Tom panicked when Bill’s cried only got louder the little boy’s body was violently shaking from his sobs and it wrenched Tom’s cold heart. He’d slept with virgins before but none of them had cried as hard as Bill was crying now. Tom placed a hand on Bill’s shoulder with the intention of comforting him but Bill shrieked so loud it made Tom’s ring in pain.

 

“No! NO! Please no!” Bill sobbed raggedly as his voice cracked, “Please, please stop! Stop please! I don’t want to! Please don’t make me!”

 

“Bill I stopped okay? Look I stopped!”

 

“Noooo!” Bill shrieked, “Please don’t! I’m too young for bed business too young! Please don’t make me!”

 

“Okay, okay!” Tom panicked just trying to get Bill to shut up, “Bill stop crying I stopped! Why won’t you shut up?”

 

“Please,” Bill hiccupped as his sobs slowed, “Please… don’t.”

 

Bill’s let out one last tired sigh before his head lolled to head as he fell asleep from pure exhaustion of crying. The room was now absolutely silent as Tom remained frozen over Bill no believing what had just happened. He could still hear Bill’s screams ringing in his ears and he grunted trying to nudge Bill awake with no avail. Most of the candles were almost at their wicks now and Tom sighed unsure of what to do. He was still painfully hard and riled up from Bill’s protesting it had been absolutely erotic and he desperately needed to get off or he might explode.

 

“I’ll just make it quick,” Tom whispered positioning him outside Bill’s pink puckered hole. The sight made Tom moan and he bumped it slowly trying to ease in. Bill’s sleeping body sucked him with no resistance and Tom hissed glancing down to see if Bill was still asleep. The more Tom angled his hips the more Bill’s little body sucked him in until Tom’s hips were pressed flush against Bill’s cheeks and he paused for moment trying to get used to the intense tightness. Tom had fucked virgins before but Bill was tighter than anyone he’d ever been with. He tried to adjust himself but it only made Bill clamp down even hard on Tom until he saw stars from the intense pain. It was too much.

 

“Oh god I can’t do it fuck,” Tom hissed slowly pulling out. He hissed and grunted occasionally as he painfully pulled out a lethargic pace sighing with relief when he was fully out. The air in the room felt moist and damp on Tom’s cock making him hiss. This had never happened before Tom never felt bad when buying geisha and yet now guilt sat on his chest like a rock. Bill sighed quietly in his sleep and rolled over curling into a ball making his knee nudge Tom’s weeping member.

 

“Fuck!” Tom groaned shaking with need, “I’ll jerk off a little bit only a little to make it better.”

 

“Yeah,” Tom grunted wrapping a calloused hand around his member, “Only a little bit.”

 

He dragged his hand up and down alternating pressure while he pulled himself silly looming over Bill’s sleeping form. Tom’s body was craving to be touched and he carefully wrapped one arm under Bill’s waist and held him to his chest while he fisted himself in his other hand. Bill’s head hung backwards and Tom licked his lips rubbing harder while he started at Bill’s long exposed neck. It was still covered with the pale paste that Bill had worn for his dance and Tom inhaled it deeply loving how gooseflesh rose on Bill’s arms subconsciously. 

 

“My god you’re so beautiful,” Tom panted grabbing one of Bill’s limp hands. He wrapped it around his member and held it in place as he pumped himself loving the softness of Bill’s palm on his throbbing dick. Tom felt so naughty and he laughed not quit believing the situation.  
Tom’s limbs began to shake with effort to keep him and Bill up so he flipped over onto his back pulling Bill’s naked body so that it rested peacefully on top of him. The position helped Tom relax more and he knew he was going to come soon but it also gave Tom the chance to really observe Bill. The boy looked surprisingly Caucasian with a prominent nose, his eyes were large as well but the slight tilt confirmed his Asian decent. Tom whimpered and began to rub faster as his eyes traveled down to Bill’s plump bottom lip that hung open slightly as he snored softly totally oblivious of what Tom was making him to him while asleep. Tom let go of Bill’s hand that was wrapped around his dick and began to pump himself forcefully chasing his climax.

 

“Mein gott Ich spritze gleich ab!” Tom cried as he came. He sprayed himself all over Bill’s exposed stomach before collapsing upon him with a sigh as he came down from his orgasm. Tom felt absolutely blissed out and didn’t even care that he was smearing his cum all of over his chest and Bill’s stomach. His body was singing in bliss and Tom sighed watching the flickering candlelight as his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

“Yubaba!” Bushido shouted running after the short woman in her billowing Western dress, “Yubaba-sama!”

 

“What Bushido? What? I am on my way to lock up for the night what is it?” Yubaba snapped as she walked down the open hallway making sure all of the girl’s rooms were locked.

 

“Yubaba-sama I was wondering if perhaps tomorrow if I could buy Bill for the night?” Bushido asked hopefully as he chased after the ancient woman.

 

“Out of the question Bill is a virgin and after tonight he’ll be in no shape for frequent visitors.” 

 

“Well then perhaps the next night? Or that night after that! I’ll pay good!” Bushido begged.

 

“Bushido-kun you have always been one of my most valued customers and I would do anything for you but,” Yubaba sighed patting the man on the shoulder, “The real reason you cannot buy Bill the next night is because Mr. Trumper has actually bought Bill for the entire month of his stay.”

 

“What!?” Bushido hollered.

* * *

Tom yawned and glanced to his side lazily as he slowly began to get up. A pair of two large eyes stared directly back at him making Tom fall off the bed with a yelp.

 

“Jesus Christ!” Tom screamed trying to calm his racing heart. Bill stared with wide eyes illuminated by the dying candlelight. It was still dark out from what Tom could tell so he mustn’t have slept the whole night away. It wasn’t until Bill’s curious eyes wandered down Tom’s body before they stopped as Bill turned bright red that Tom realized he was naked. Gasping with sudden embarrassment he modestly covered himself and more importantly his morning wood that was staring Bill in the face. 

 

“Stop staring at it!” Tom hissed yanking his boxers back on. Bill quickly glanced up at Tom with acknowledgment before traveling back down Tom’s frame widening with wonder at the large hidden in Tom’s boxers. 

 

“W-what is that?’ Bill whispered with concern, “You’re not hurt are you? Yubaba-sama will kill me if you’re hurt!” Bill got up out of bed completely forgetting his nakedness and Tom raised an eyebrow in amusement. Bill frantically looked down and gasped in shock at his bare state before stumbling back to the bed to pull the covers over himself. 

 

“W-what happened last night?” Bill whispered, “You didn’t stop did you?”

 

“…”

 

“Mama once warned me this could happen. She always told me that I was too pretty for my own good it drove me sister’s green with envy.” Bill laughed sadly at the last part and Tom wondered exactly what had happened to Bill to make his voice that hallow.

 

“I did,” Tom sighed, “I stopped after you cried yourself to sleep.”

 

“W-what?” Bill asked looking at Tom with watering eyes.

 

Bill let out a gasp when Tom suddenly closed the space between them and began to kiss him passionately. Tom’s arms felt warm and strong around his frame and Bill sighed letting the older man cradle his head while he licked around inside his mouth. No one had ever showed Bill such love and the little boy’s heart swelled. They broke for air both staring deeply into each other’s eyes as if they could see into the other’s soul.

 

“I love you.” Bill breathed leaning for a kiss again. Tom broke away abruptly.

 

“What?”


	7. Chapter 7

_“I love you.” Bill breathed leaning for a kiss again. Tom broke away abruptly._

_“What?”_

 

“I said I love you,” Bill blinked staring up at the older man confused. Tom made a pained expression and turned away pacing around the room. Bill stood there froze and idly played with the sleeves of his _kimono_ unsure of what was supposed to happen next. _Baba_ and _Mama_ had never directly told Bill that they loved him but he knew deep down inside that they did. But then why did they sell him? Bill shook these thoughts from his head and plopped down onto the bed while Tom continued to pace and mutter under his breath in German. Bill had never told anyone that he loved him or her before but his stomach was all in knots so this must be love.

 

“Bill-kun?” Tom asked sternly squatting down in front of the trembling boy. Lightly he took the boy’s chin and steered Bill to face him as the young boy gazed shy up at Tom through his bangs.

 

“Y-yes Tom-sama?” Bill whispered fluttering his eyelids. Tom groaned and squeezed the bridge of his nose trying to think of an easy way to break it the boy that he didn’t love him back.

 

“Bill-kun do you _know_ what love is?”

 

“Of course it’s when two people kiss and stay together forever. That’s what I want to stay with you forever!”

 

Bill bit his lip and smiled shyly loving how soft and gentle Tom was cradling his face. He paid little mind to that the older European man had broken into a sweat and was biting his lip nervously. All of Tom’s life he had been an adventurer even in his small hometown of Görlitz, Germany. At the age of ten Tom had runaway from home to make his way in the world and by the age of sixteen had picked up six other languages. Tom was constantly on the move and never liked to stay one place too long. Some could say that he had commitment issues and refused to settle down, Tom thought of it as an explorer’s life. Bill snuck glances at Tom shyly awaiting his answer and as much as his heart urged him to say yes he found that he couldn’t. Commitment did scare Tom and he couldn’t find the courage to say he loved Bill back.

 

“No Bill,” Tom sighed running a hand over his face, “You can’t love me because I’m a boy.”

 

“W-what?” Bill whispered as panic filled his wide eyes.

 

“Bill only boys and girls can love each other,” Tom lied cringing when he saw Bill’s eyes begin to fill with tears. He began to inch towards the door nervously, “You and me we’re just friends.”

 

“B-but I do!” Bill choked back a sob; “I’ve always loved boys that’s why Baba sent me here.”

 

“Well then that’s wrong,” Tom whispered as tears began to run down Bill’s pale face, “I’m sorry but we can only be friends. I should go.” Tom began to turn the door handle and paused unsure if he was making the right choice. He could still hear Bill’s quite sniffs from behind him and he started to walk out when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

 

“B-but t-that’s… that’s not fair!” Bill wailed like a wild bird. Tom pushed Bill off of him making the boy whimper at the loss of contact. Bill had only met the man hours ago but his touch was so nice. He craved the feeling of the callousness on Tom’s hands, “Don’t leave me! Please not you too! Don’t leave me!”

 

“Bill-kun come on now this is unprofessional,” Tom tugged at the collar of his shirt and slowly backed away frightened by the boy’s crying, “I paid to spend the night with you remember? Stop crying.”

 

Bill perked his head up at this and stared at Tom with pleading eyes. In that instant Tom knew that the boy’s tears were not only from fear of loosing Tom but also the distress he had bottled up since he had been sold here. Tom never really cared or thought about where they found geisha and he hadn’t until now. But the way Bill’s sobs broke Tom’s heart he found himself beginning to wonder what was Bill’s past like? Where did these geisha houses find their pawns? Tom cleared his throat and frowned again, he couldn’t develop feelings for this kid.

 

“Can we be friends?” Bill whispered wiping his face with his sleeve. The white silk stained black from Bill’s makeup and he sniffed rubbing at it. 

 

“Uh sure whatever.” Tom sighed stepping into the doorframe. He heard Bill’s breath catch in his throat and Tom slowly stepped outside and began to walk off. Tom couldn’t let himself get attached to the boy, he couldn’t. It would just mean more pain when he would have to move on with his travels and another broken heart he left behind.

 

“Wait! Wait! Tom forever?” Bill sobbed running to the doorway. He could see Tom’s retreating figure halfway down the hall and he cried out.

 

“You said you wouldn’t leave me! You promised!”

 

“I never said that.” Tom called over his shoulder nonchalantly as he strolled off down the hallway. He could hear Bill beginning to sob and he cringed telling himself to keep walking. He couldn’t get attached, he simply couldn’t.

* * *

“I’m never coming back here,” Tom thundered as he stomped down the geisha house.

 

Shortly after his encounter with Bill, Tom had slipped out and rushed to Yubaba’s office outraged. He had paid to get laid not comfort some snot about his messed up life. Once Tom had left Bill had run after him sobbing and pleading for him to not go. Tom had thoughtlessly shoved Bill to the ground and stomped off. Now guilt swirled in his stomach and Tom frowned shouting to the servant girls to bring him his coat.

 

“Tom-sama please calm down let’s not do anything too rash,” Yubaba called after him running as fast as her short legs could carry her. She paused for a moment to catch her breath as they came out in rasps but Tom kept walking through the courtyard towards the main gate. A few girls were curiously peering over the side of the second floor balcony and Yubaba frowned embarrassed that a valued customer was getting away.

 

“Yubaba-sama,” Miyuki whispered rushing to her mentor’s side, “Yubaba-sama you should rest. In your old age you’d never-” Yubaba silenced her with a slap to face and began to run after Tom again. He was nearly to the main gate and Yubaba sucked in as deep of a breath as she could.

 

“Hey!” Yubaba shouted in her grave crackled voice, “He Dummkopf! Beweg mal deinen Arsch hier rüber!”

 

“What did you call me?” Tom snarled in Japanese whipping around to face the elderly lady. Yubaba straitened up and smiled crookedly at the flaring young man. He clutched and unclutched his hands in fists as he stalked over to Yubaba kicking a bucket aside.

 

“You heard me,” Yubaba smiled evilly, “Now do tell me my good man Tom, why exactly are you leaving in such a rush?” 

 

“Because that boy in there that you sold me comes with a lot of baggage.” Tom snarled not caring that half of the geisha house was peeking over the balconies now.

 

“Well of course he has baggage. He is a _boy_ after all were you expecting a pussy?” Yubaba laughed, “You didn’t seem to have a problem with him being a boy last night.”

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Tom grumbled as the geisha around him laughed at Yubaba’s witty remark, “I didn’t get a good fuck out of him is all so I’m not coming back.”

 

“Tom-sama,” Yubaba sighed. She shuffled over to the tall European man and motioned for him to bend down, “Is this really about him not performing well or perhaps he said something that unnerved you?”

 

Tom frowned and mumbled something incoherent confirming Yubaba’s assumption. Tom was scared of loving Bill back, something entirely natural for most customers that came to a geisha house. They could begin to feel that they were falling in love with a geisha forgetting that they’re paying to spend time with them. However the same could happen the other way around as well, a geisha could fall in love with a customer. Yubaba smirked and glanced around looking for Bill. Her eyes landed on the little black head of hair and she laughed shouting orders to bring him down.

 

“What are you doing?” Tom hissed, “I don’t want to see him ever again!”

 

“Bill-san!” Yubaba called loudly ignoring Tom as Bill shuffled over, “How are you darling? Hopefully not too sore?”

 

“What do you mean sore?” Bill asked innocently.

 

“Excellent,” Yubaba smiled talking over Bill, “Now listen here Bill, Mr. Trumper has been so nice as to buy you for the entire month.”

 

Bill’s eyes lit up immediately and he turned to Tom smiling. Did that mean Tom wanted him back? Tom simply muttered and looked away from Bill making sure that his body language was shut off. Bill tried to catch Tom’s eye but the older man glared heatedly back at him. Bill’s heart broke for a second and he looked away embarrassed at the hate behinds Tom’s eyes. He could begin to feel his tears rising up again and he sniffed softly. 

 

“That deal expired I want my money back!” Tom snarled.

 

“You signed a contract though Mr. Trumper no refunds what are we geisha? Cheap whores? I think not you keep the boy.”

 

“Hündin!” Tom cursed under his breath.

 

“Wonderful everything is set then!” Yubaba smiled, “Keiko set up a temporary room for Mr. Trumper here and see to it that there is only one bed Bill will be sleeping with him from now on.”

 

“Yubaba you witch,” Tom hissed glaring.

 

“You’re the one that paid for a month dearie,” Yubaba cackled, “I just collect the money. Do whatever you want with Bill by the way we’ve made enough off of him to last for the next few years just don’t get blood on the sheets.”

 

“Blood?” Bill yelped staring at Yubaba with shocked eyes. Why was Yubaba so indifferent towards Bill now? Wasn’t she supposed to make sure nothing bad happened to her geisha?

 

“But I don’t want to go with Tom!” Bill whimpered, “It’s… it’s awkward.”

 

“Silence!” Yubaba snapped shutting Bill’s whimpers up, “You’re a first rank geisha now we can’t sell you as a virgin anymore act you’re status.” Tom snorted.

 

The sound of thunder made Bill jump and all of the girls squealed and rain inside. Bill hadn’t even noticed when the once clear sky had begun to change and nothing made sense to him anymore. Tom grunted and grudgingly stomped off to the dorms leaving Bill alone in the rain. He caught sight of Fuyu but she simply nodded before running indoors. The rain was coming down heavily now and the sky cracked with thunder as lightning danced through the sky. It reminded Bill of when his sisters and him would hide under the bed and wait out the storms. Thunder had always scared Third Sister and Bill sighed wishing he could hold her in his arms again.

 

“Bill?” A voice called awkwardly from the doorway. Bill turned around and saw Tom walking towards him in the rain. Water comically ran down the exposed places with no cornrows on Tom’s head but Bill cowered flinching away from Tom’s touch. Tom frowned and tried to grab Bill again but the little boy yelped and dodged his hands.

 

“Bill hold still will you? God dammit it’s so fucking wet out!” Tom snarled up at the sky. He reached out for Bill again this time and grabbed him by the waist slinging him over his shoulder.

 

“Let me go!” Bill whined pounding his tiny fists on Tom’s muscled back, “I don’t want to go with you! You’re mean!”

 

“Will you shut up? After all I’m brining you inside so you don’t catch a cold.” Tom snapped smacking Bill’s little bottom. Bill yelped and tried to twist out of Tom’s grip and the older man was too strong and he whined hitting Tom’s back as hard as he could.

 

“Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!” Bill chanted.

 

“Hmm I don’t know about that,” Tom laughed at Bill’s feeble attempts to break free, “I mean a tiger could and eat you. You’re so small he’d eat you in one bite.”

 

“I am not!” Bill’s voice cracked as he whined high pitched, “Put me down!”

 

Tom slide open the door and locked it behind him not caring that that water dripped all over the bamboo floors. Bill was still whining to be put down and Tom laughed throwing him onto the bed. Before he even had the chance to get up Tom pinned the boy down loving the feeling of his tiny body writhing against his.

 

“Bill-san calm down.”

 

“No! You don’t love me so why should I listen to you? Huh?” Bill snapped trying to roll away. Tom sighed and straddled the boy’s hips forcing him to look at him. 

 

“You’re right I don’t love you.” Bill whimpered at the sound of it out loud but Tom continued.

 

“No one probably ever loved you or why else would you be here?”

 

“…”

 

“I don’t love you Bill but I think you’re beautiful and I’ve bought you for the whole month got it? In that time I intend on deflowering you. I’m going to pop your cherry.”

 

“What does that mean?” Bill whispered staring up at Tom with wide eyes.

 

“I’m going to put this,” Tom dragged Bill’s hand down to his crotch and made Bill give it a light squeeze, “In there.” Tom whispered trailing a hand down Bill’s round bottom in the white silk _kimono_. 

 

“W-will it hurt?” Bill whispered still staring intensely at the bulge in Tom’s pants.

 

“Yeah,” Tom answered frankly, “You’ll probably bleed.”

 

“What?” Bill squawked trying to break free of Tom’s grip. The European forced Bill down back onto his back again and leaned over him breathing heavily. 

 

“But not now.” Bill sighed with relief.

 

“When?”

 

“When I feel like it.” Tom whispered stroking Bill’s soft jaw.

 

“I’m sorry.” Bill whispered looking away suddenly. 

 

“Why?” Tom asked calmly finally feeling okay with the situation.

 

“Because I do love you. More than I’ve loved anything else and it hurts when you tell me that you don’t.” Bill whimpered wriggling under Tom. His knee lightly nudged Tom’s crotch and he groaned in pleasure trying to still Bill’s wiggling legs.

 

“Well I don’t.” Tom whispered leaning down to steal a kiss. He pressed his lips against Bill’s plush ones loving how they opened immediately for Tom. Bill didn’t even try to battle for dominance when their tongues touched and Tom growled into the kiss tasting around inside the boy’s mouth. Bill whimpered as Tom began to drag his hands up and down the sides of Bill’s body making the young boy quiver all over. 

 

“That feels so good.” Bill panted as his eyes fluttered shut under Tom’s ministrations. Tom chuckled and slipped his hand under Bill’s kimono stroking the boy’s panting chest. Bill’s little heart was beating like crazy and he moaned when Tom thumbed his erect nipples. 

 

“Bill,” Tom panted rubbing against the boy’s hips, “Do you ever get hard?”

 

“What?” Bill asked gazed, amazed that someone could make him feel this good.

 

“Does your schwanz... no um how do you say? Pee thing? Does it get hard?”

 

“I don’t think so.” Bill whispered grabbing at Tom’s shoulder when he slowly lifted the _kimono_ up exposing Bill’s shaking pale thighs. Tom smiled down at Bill’s little cock nestled between his shaking thighs. He could tell from Bill’s nipples that he was sexually excited but judging from his soft member his body probably didn’t get hard down there yet. Tom reached out and began to fist Bill anyways loving how the young boy gasped in shock.

 

“Y-your touching me down there!” Bill panted as Tom gave him a sharp tug, “Mommy said don’t let strange men touch me down there!”

 

“But Bill,” Tom whispered in Bill’s ear making him shiver all over, “I’m not a strange man am I? I’m Tom.”

 

“Tomi!” Bill cried when Tom’s strokes became more insistent. Tom focused all of his energy on Bill and the young soon came with a shout. Tom groaned and began to rub himself against Bill’s thigh while the young boy lay there stunned by all of the feelings flowing through his body. Tom grounded down especially hard and Bill yelped at the weight pressing down on his small frame.

 

“Bill please… please,” Tom panted pushing his pants and underwear down. Tom’s member bounced up and Bill gulped staring at the leaking head, it looked so painful Bill cringed, “Suck it.”

 

“What? That?” Bill asked shocked staring at Tom with an uncertain look.

 

“Yes please.”

 

“A-alright…” Bill whispered as Tom lay down next to him. Carefully Bill sat down on Tom’s thighs and stared at the appendage. He’d seen his own before but Tom’s looked so big and scary. Precum was already leaking out of the head and it was an angry shade of red. Tom whined at Bill’s hesitation and grabbed the boy by the next bringing him down so that he was eyelevel with Tom’s member. Bill whimpered when his bumped his nose and Tom groaned eagerly guiding Bill’s head forward.

 

“Be careful I don’t want to choke you,” Tom whispered. With that one statement all of Bill’s uncertainty left and all he could think of was that Tom cared. He could see how difficult it was for Tom to lay still like so Bill a deep breath before taking Tom’s member in his small mouth at once.

 

“Oh gott!” Tom shrieked bucking up at the unexpected warmness. Bill gagged and tried to pull back but Tom’s instincts took over and he grabbed Bill by the head forcing him further down onto his cock. Tom continued to cruse in German and Bill whimpered trying to pull his head up with no avail. Tom bucked in and out of his throat deeply and tears began to form in Bill’s eyes while Tom mouth fucked him.

 

“Thomf!” Bill gagged around Tom’s member trying to get his attention, “Om!!”

 

“Bill!” Tom hollered as he came with a shout. Bill squeaked as Tom shot his seed in the young boy’s mouth holding Bill’s head down until he was done. Finally Tom released Bill’s head and the young boy shot up staring at Tom with scared eyes and a mouthful of semen.

 

“Swallow it.” Tom panted answering Bill’s unasked question. Bill nodded hesitantly before swallowing in one big gulp.

 

“Oh my god!” Bill choked coughing. The taste was salty and it made Bill’s stomach churn as he fell over onto the bed covered in sweat. His kimono hung haphazardly off his slight shoulders and Tom growled pulling the boy’s body onto his chest. Bill let out and sigh and for once felt content letting his mind wander. Both his and Tom’s bodies were covered in sweat but Bill didn’t mind as he nuzzled down listening to Tom’s slowing heartbeat. 

 

“I love you Tomi.” Bill whispered kissing the older man’s clavicle. 

 

“Bill,” Tom groaned as he threw an arm over his eyes, “I don’t.”


	8. Chapter 8

Bill shuffled out of the room quietly, making sure to shut the sliding bamboo doors tightly so no noise would enter the room. Tom lay sprayed across the bed in a disgraceful manner and Bill giggled at how the German’s mouth hung open leaving a dried trail of spit on the corner of his mouth.

 

The sun had yet to rise over the geisha house yet and for a moment it didn’t seem like such an awful place… well at least for a minute.

 

“Bill-san!” He heard a voice snap at him. Bill practically jumped out of his _kimono_ and backed up against the door as Yubaba-sama charged at him. She was still dressed in her clothes from last night and judging from the heavy bags under her eyes she hadn’t slept a wink.

 

“Yubaba-sama!” Bill whimpered dropping to the floor and pressing his forehead harshly into it. The woman merely scoffed and grabbed him by his long black hair tugging him up so they were facing each other.

 

“Don’t act so coy,” Yubaba sneered. Her numerous rings adoring her fingers were digging unforgivingly into Bill’s scalp and he hissed trying to ease up her grip, “Has he fucked out yet? Do you know how much money we made off of just him alone? Do you have any idea of who exactly he is?”

 

“N-no,” Bill whispered looking down at his feet. He wiggled his toes from where they poked out of his _okobo_ and sighed.

 

“That bastard in there is Tom Trumper,” Yubaba smiled greedily, “As in Tom Trumper, one of the most richest men in Europe, Tom Trumper. Just by getting him alone as a constant customer would pay the bills for the next ten years.”

 

“I didn’t know that,” Bill whispered blushing at the thought of Tom sprawled out on the bed moments ago, “I just knew the two of you were old friends Yubaba-sama. I will do all it takes to make him a constant customer and bring honor to our house.”

 

“Damn right you will. You can’t mess this up,” Yubaba smiled evilly, “Bill-kun.”

 

“Yubaba-sama!” He heard Suki’s voice calling, “Yubaba-sama there’s someone here to see you! They request your audience at once!”

 

“Remember Bill,” Yubaba scolded glancing over here shoulder, “Whatever it takes we must have him as a returning customer.”

 

“Yubaba-sama?” Suki called again. The sound of her _okobo_ slapping against the wooden patio drew closer and Yubaba released her grip on Bill patting his head in fake affection.

 

“I’m coming already!” Yubaba snapped storming off towards the girl, “Shut up already will you? You’re geisha not prostitutes so stop calling out like one!”

 

Bill watched quietly as the two stormed off down the patio and rounded the corner. The sun was starting to just rise and all of the doors on the second floor snapped open to reveal disheveled geisha rubbing their eyes and yawning as they made their way down to breakfast. The familiar sight of light brown hair caught Bill’s eye and he waved weakly to Miyuki. The girl smiled back and thrusted her hips forward and back staring down questioningly at Bill but the boy merely flushed and shook his head no. Miyuki’s smile dropped instantly but she covered it up quickly sending him an apologetic smile before rushing off to join with others. 

 

Bill now stood alone in the courtyard alone and confused. Surely it would mean good business for the house if Tom became a regular customer but everyone seemed a bit too demanding in that Bill sleep with him. The mere thought of the older man invading him made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. There was something about Tom that both made him scared and made him swoon. He could tell from the man’s eyes that deep down inside Tom really was a good person that had just harden from a rough life. He had seemed so sweet when they last kissed the previous night and it made Bill’s heart flutter at the thought. However there was another side to Tom as well, the one that he normally put on when around others, he acted so tough and passive with everyone letting them know he was not a man to be messed with. It was a side that Bill had seen the first night and he frowned rubbing at his elbow awkwardly as his stomach swirled at the thought of Tom. He didn’t know what these feelings were that were plaguing his mind but he could only place as love. It seemed impossible to his young mind that he was already in love with someone but that seemed the only logical explanation.

 

“Hey,” A low voice breathed hotly in his making the boy jump. Bill let out a yelp and spun around quickly only to face Tom. He stood there smirking arrogantly with his hands on hips were his pants were dipping inappropriately low. The sight made Bill blush and he looked away in embarrassment as Tom moved closer scooping up his small body in his arms.

 

“I woke up and you weren’t there,” Tom smirked thumbing Bill’s red cheek, “Did you run off to go make me some more tea?”

 

“Uh,” Bill trembled as his stomach lurked uncomfortably, “Y-yes if that is what you desire.”

 

“You never do think about yourself do you?” Tom chuckled setting him down on the ground and patting his head like a child, “So tell me Bill-kun, what is it that geisha do doing the day? I mean you all just can’t sit around all day waiting for the night so what is it that you do?”

 

“Clean, cook, wash up from last night, get ready for tonight’s show,” Bill not being able to tear his eyes away from the man’s chiseled abs and the trail of hair at the very brim of his night pants. 

 

“Sounds boring,” Tom nodded looking off at the Zen garden.

 

“Yeah I guess I don’t know.”

 

Tom paused for a moment and turned to look at Bill raising an eyebrow in question. The boy immediately blushed and looked down at his feet clutching his stomach as it did flip-flops. Yubaba’s words suddenly came to mind and Bill swallowed taking a step forward and wrapping his trembling arms around Tom’s waist. He heard the older man’s breath hitch and his body tense but Bill paid no mind as he closed his eyes and nuzzled down. The two stood there for a moment awkwardly embracing the other before Bill titled his head up and meet Tom’s confused gaze.

 

“We can do anything you want today Tom-sama,” Bill whispered, “I just want to make you happy that’s all I care for.”

 

“Alright then,” Tom smiled, “We’re going to the market.”

* * *

“ _Sugoi_!” Bill exclaimed looking around with wide eyes at the market place around them. Bill had yet to venture outside the geisha house’s walls and the outside world seemed like an entirely different place from his little village’s market. 

 

Colorful lanterns hung in every doorway and bordered the streets along with statues and numerous stands. Silly looking toys and trinkets caught Bill’s eyes as Tom motioned for them to keep walking and he felt his neck ache as he tried to look around and take it all in at once. Off to his left a woman was selling brightly painted umbrellas she took one out of it’s case and opened it up making the bells adoring the edges jingle. It was a breathtaking sight.

 

“ _Sugoi_!” Bill gasped staring at the umbrellas in wonder. The woman’s head snapped up at the sound of Bill and she smiled motioning for him to come over.

 

“Young lady come over here,” The woman smiled not noticing how Bill’s face burned at being called a girl, “Every young lady needs a pretty umbrella you can impress all the boys at school come here.”

 

“I-I,” Bill stuttered looking around. Tom’s large imposing figure had disappeared into a store nearby and Bill scurried over to the woman quickly, “They’re beautiful.”

 

“As you are,” The woman smiled handing Bill a lavender one, “I feel as though I’ve seen you before.”

 

“Really?” Bill asked half listening as he ran his fingers through the bells.

 

“Yes you look so familiar I swear I’ve seen you before but where?” The woman thought staring at Bill hard, “I swear you look just like… that new geisha everyone’s been taking about!”

 

“Huh?” Bill’s head snapped up immediately as he began to panic. Flashes of the mob of men on his opening night came back to mind and Bill froze staring around nervously as a few people looked over from the woman’s outburst.

 

“ _Maa nante koto nanda_!” The woman gasped excitedly clapping her hands together, “It is you! To think a professional geisha shopping at my umbrella stand! Everyone look here it’s that new geisha Yubaba-sama just introduced.”

 

Instantly everyone had rushed over to the stand men and woman alike chatting excitedly. Someone reached out and grabbed Bill’s _kimono_ gasping at how soft it was. Instantly after someone hand shot out and touched Bill’s soft hair running a hand through it. Two women next to him grabbed him by the arm and shoved their daughter’s forward asking if he could put in a good word for them with Yubaba. Within seconds everyone was shouting at tugging at Bill as he helplessly was tossed around. He yelped when he felt a hand squeeze his butt through the thin material of his _kimono_ and soon all the village boy teenagers were grabbing at him. Bill let out a cry and tried to swat their hands away but they were bigger and stronger than him.

 

“Tomi!” Bill shrieked as a boy grabbed at his butt again, “TOMI!”

 

Suddenly there was a loud shout and the sound of woman gasping in shock as the crowd was parted. Bill turned his head and let out a sob of relief as he saw Tom’s figure approaching. He towered over all of the people in the village by a good head and people gasped as he forcefully shoved them out of the way towards Bill. Tom’s eyes were blazing in anger and his lips were pressed into a thin line as if he were going to snap and punch someone at any moment. Bill’s relief turned to fear quickly as Tom shouted at the boys to back off and shoved one to the ground. They backed off quickly and Tom grabbed Bill by the arm hoisting him up and out of their reaches. Bill was trembling slightly and he stared at Tom with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. 

 

“Didn’t I tell you to stay by me?” Tom demanded in Chinese so no one would understand them, “Didn’t I?”

 

“Y-yes!” Bill squeaked gripping Tom’s shirt collar tightly in fear of being dropped.

 

“Thank you for your time Ms.” Tom smiled to the umbrella lady who was flushing with embarrassment, “But I’ll be taking Bill-kun with me now.”

 

“I’m sorry honorable sir,” The woman apologized bowing, “I had no idea that he would be mobbed. Please forgive me.”

 

Tom sighed in frustration and nodded before turning his heel and stalking off, Bill still pressed tightly to his chest. They made their way out of that section of the market and went towards the toyshops not talking the entire way. They finally stopped in front of a shop with a smiling cat in the window and Tom grunted setting Bill down. Without a word he went into the shop and Bill whimpered watching as the door slammed shut.

 

He knew he had messed up big time and surely Yubaba would be hearing about this. Bill whined and pulled at his hair in anger. Why couldn’t he just be graceful and poised like Miyuki or Abe? In stead he was clumsy and couldn’t even follow a simple order. 

 

“I have to make it up to him,” Bill whispered rushing into the store.

 

Bright toys and objects surrounded him and Bill felt cramped in the small space. He could just barely spot the top of Tom’s blonde dreadlocks and Bill rushed at him flinging his arms around Tom.

 

“Oh gott!” Tom jumped in shock. He spun around quickly shoving the person off and watched as Bill fell back on his butt onto the floor, “Jesus Bill you scared the shit out of me!” Tom shouted.

 

“I-I’m s-sorry!” Bill wailed getting up and throwing his arms around Tom again, “Please you have to forgive me! Please! I don’t mean to disobey you I don’t! I’m just not good at listening! Please you have to forgive me!”

 

“What?” Tom asked stunned looking around in embarrassment as Bill cried into his stomach, “Bill you’re making a scene.”

 

“Please!” Bill sobbed hugging Tom fiercely, “Please don’t leave! I’ll listen more I promise! Just please don’t tell Yubaba-sama!”

 

“Bill-”

 

“She’ll kill me!” Bill cut off sobbing.

 

“Bill I-”

 

“She’ll throw me out on the streets!” Bill cut him off again as his tone began hysterical, “I can’t live on the streets! I won’t be able to survive!”

 

“Bill-”

 

“I won’t-”

 

“BILL!” Tom snapped leaning down and crushing their mouths together. Bill stilled instantly and sobbed into the kiss throwing his arms around Tom desperately. Tom squeezed his eyes shut aware that probably everyone in the store was looking at them but it seem like the only logical thing to do to shut Bill up at the time. He could taste the young boy’s tears as they kissed sloppily and finally Tom broke away for breath gasping quietly. 

 

“T-Tomi.” Bill sniffed nuzzling against Tom’s cheek. Tom smiled sweetly down at Bill really taking in just how lost and broken the poor little boy looked right then when a cough broke him of his thoughts. The shop owner was glaring daggers at Tom and Tom glared right back snarling slightly making the man back down. He was nearly twice his size in height and width and the shop owner scurried off behind his counter again keeping a safe distance.

 

“Shh Bill-kun. Du armes Würstchen.” Tom sighed as Bill hugged him tighter, “Calm down.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Bill whispered.

 

“Will you stop it with that?” Tom snapped running a hand over his face, “I swear to God.”

 

“Alright,” Bill apologized again refusing to let go of Tom, “Tomi?”

 

“What?” Tom sighed exhausted.

 

“Why were you in here anyway?”

 

“You really want to know?” Tom smiled genuinely. Bill nodded eagerly and pressed his small body closer to Tom’s awaiting his answer.

 

“I came in here to buy one of those umbrella you kept looking at.” Tom smiled sheepishly scratching his neck, “I saw how much you wanted one and I felt bad when everyone mobbed you like that.”

 

“Oh,” Bill whispered his voice cracking, “Oh Tomi! I love you so much! Oh my gosh you’re the best!”

 

“Alright, alright,” Tom grunted trying to pry Bill off of him, “It’s no big deal besides that woman was charging way too much for those.”

 

“Still,” Bill laughed through his tears, “That’s so sweet.”

 

“Yeah?” Tom shrugged. 

 

“I love you.” Bill smiled latching onto Tom again even when he groaned and wiggled against him happily.


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of crunching gravel were the only sounds to be heard as the tall dark skinned man made his way through the Zen garden. It had always been a place of peace and relaxation that helped him clear his mind and even now despite his high-ranking status Bushido still visited his garden every morning to silently pray to Buddha. A light morning breeze blew through the air and sent cherry blossom flowers flying and the man stopped to truly appreciate nature and thank it for all that it’d given him in life.

 

“Daimyo-sama,” A soft voice called from the edge of the garden daring not to step into the secluded area. Bushido composed himself and got up swiftly walking over to where the servant squatted in the grass holding a tray of tea to him, “I’ve brought your morning tea just the way you like it.”

 

“Thank you.” Bushido smiled kindly taking the tea and waving a hand to dismiss the servant.

 

“A samurai must be brave,” Bushido started inhaling deeply from the diaphragm, “A samurai must be self disciplined. A samurai must be loyal.”

 

Bushido breathed in deeply again before taking a sip of his tea making sure not to spill it onto his fancy robes. They may look elegant and thin but beneath them were iron plates making the outfit heavy but protective. He could feel his sword that he carried with him at all times lightly resting against his thigh and he sighed thinking of his second sword that lay upstairs on his pillow. Bushido knew that he was originally not from Japanese decent as he did not look like any other of the boys at the temple while growing up as a child. But the master loved him nonetheless and trained Bushido as if he was his own teaching Bushido everything he knew about being a samurai. Now after years of faithfully serving the temple Bushido had earned to rank of being a daimyo, the most powerful rank of samurai of them all. It was Bushido’s job to keep the peace and sometimes the stress of the job would get to him too much.

 

“I’m becoming an old man.” Bushido chuckled lightly thinking of the young children he saw training at the temple the previous day, “And old men always visit old men.”

* * *

“Bushido my friend,” Master Izanagi smiled. It was as if his whole face strained to smile at once and Bushido watched as the various wrinkles pulled back making the old man’s face taught and how his teeth had become yellowed with old age, “What brings you here my friend?”

 

“Master Izanagi-sama.” Bushido bowed deeply. Izanagi laughed a wicked old laugh and launched himself at Bushido enveloping the man in an unexpected hug and knocking the man off balance in shock.

 

“What are you bowing for?” Izanagi teased releasing Bushido from his grasp as the man blushed bright red. Bushido had always been taken off guard by the man’s in-formalness and many of the other masters, most from old families, were appalled at such behavior. But that simply was the way Izanagi was and Bushido let his guard down starting to forget he was the daimyo of the region as he felt more and more like that shy little boy that lived in the temple so many years ago.

 

“Izanagi-sama please you’re making a scene.” Bushido whispered cringing when the man picked up his can and thwacked him across the head.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Izanagi scolded, “I’ve been around a lot longer than you so don’t go thinking your title means anything to me here! I’ve waited nine-seven years to be old and now that I am no one is going to tell me what to do!”

 

A few students had gathered behind some columns of the entryway and were giggling at Izanagi’s brashness and Bushido smiled shaking his head. Some things would never change.

 

“Honestly Izanagi,” Bushido smiled around the last word as the man’s eyes lit up in happiness at the dropped formality, “One of these days the emperor will hear you talking and throw in jail for all the trouble you caused.”

 

“Nonsense!” Izanagi scoffed, “I knew the emperor since he was born. In fact I’d seen him as a child thousands of times running around the imperial palace stark naked from his chamber maids!”

 

Bushido bit his lip to keep from laughing as his old teacher wheezed out a laugh followed by a cough. And it was then that he finally took in the latter’s full appearance. Izanagi had aged considerably since Bushido had last visited him and he seemed to be growing older everyday, something that scared Bushido greatly. One for that each year meant Izanagi could boss Bushido around more and second that it marked one year closer to Bushido being alone in this world after Izanagi’s death. A sharp knock across the head from Izanagi’s cane brought the man out of his thoughts.

 

“Why the long face?” Izanagi questioned. His mouth was still curved up in a playful smile but his eyes held inner concern for his adoptive son, “Bushido why have you come to me today?”

 

“I wanted to see you,” Bushido shrugged, “Can’t a man see his teacher every now and again?”

 

“Bushido,” Izanagi sighed picking up on Bushido’s lie, “Come let us walk.”

 

The two walked heading towards the beach behind the temple’s gate and walked along the shore in silence listening to the sounds of the ocean. Bushido’s silk robes kept dragging in the sand he stared enviously as Izanagi’s simply monk robe that stopped above his ankles allowing the man to walk freely.

 

“Bushido-kun,” Izanagi smiled using his pet name for Bushido, “Tell me why you have come here today… the real reason.”

 

“I-I was…” Bushido trailed off forcing his voice to remain strong and calm. Once he composed him he started again, “I was thinking in the garden this morning-”

 

“Ah yes the gardens.” Izanagi laughed cutting him off.

 

“Yes the gardens and I started to think who will inherit my land when I am gone. I have no wife or children it would be as if I never even existed.” There was a pause between the two before Bushido found himself being thwacked across the back of the head again only this time it hurt.

 

“Ouch! Izanagi-sama!” Bushido cried out holding the back of his head as the old man scowled at him.

 

“Material possessions? Material possessions? Is that all you can think about? What will you take with you to the afterlife?” Izanagi frowned glaring at the taller man, “Have I not taught you better? Or has this new title clouded your small brain?”

 

“Izanagi-sama forgive me if I spoke out of turn.” Bushido apologized ducking this time when his teacher swung again.

 

“ _Aiya_! That is not what I meant!”

 

“Then master please enlighten me for I am confused.”

 

“Listen to the ocean Bushido,” Izanagi motioned out to the sea, “It was the ability to great change to shift the sands as it pleases and shape our world. Each wave is a warrior part of a bigger plan that the great ocean comprises. They clash against the shore doing their job and then are pulled back out to sea forgotten and dead.”

 

Bushido frowned eyeing at how the waves lapped softly at the sand today sinking in through the grains and being swallowed up by the earth.

 

“The waves are forgotten, yes, but together they all work towards a greater cause shaping the earth as a force that requires all the waves to help. Bushido you are a warrior of the imperil family and have been given the honor of being a shao lin warrior. It is your duty to focus on what happens in your life just as it is to have your sword on you at all times. Rather than who will remember in your death. You will always have a place here at the temple no one is ever truly forgotten the memory of them is just misplaced.” Izanagi concluded staring at Bushido.

 

“Yes master,” Bushido bowed deeply taking Izanagi’s hand and pressing to his forehead, “Forgive me for my foolishness. My eyes had been clouded but you have now opened them.”

 

“If it is loneliness that haunts you at night my friend you must find someone that can fill that void.”

 

“Master I would like to confess to something on that issue.” Bushido winced.

 

“I already know.” Izanagi smiled at Bushido’s shocked face.

 

“W-what? You know? Master you can’t possibly know that-”

 

“Yubaba-sama and I are old friends from far before your time my young student.” Izanagi smiled, “She had told me of your monthly visits there… and your particular interest in that boy the European man has purchased.”

 

“Master I am ashamed that you know,” Bushido whispered looking down in humiliation, “I will remove myself from your sight.”

 

“There you go again with that formalness,” Izanagi laughed, “You don’t think I was young at one point? I used to be quite the lady’s man.”

 

Bushido frowned as his head shot up at once looking over the nearly toothless old man and could not contain the laugh that bubbled from out his throat. It was brief but Bushido quickly clamped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

 

“You need to relax more Bushido-kun,” Izanagi smiled, “I’ve never agreed the solomnness of samurai it’s not healthy for the soul. One needs to laugh and just let go at times don’t fool yourself into thinking that it’s wrong.”

 

“But Izanagi-sama you’ve been to Yubaba-sama’s… house? I can hardly imagine you there.”

 

Izanagi frowned and spun around to face Bushido in mock rage, “Jut how old to you think I am?”

* * *

Bill and Tom walked hand and hand down the small alleyway near the _Okiya_ taking in everything around them. Bill was skipping slightly tugging lightly on Tom’s arm as he jumped up and down through the air humming gaily. Tom turned his mouth into his collar to hide his snickering. But Bill didn’t seem to notice he just continued to make his way down the alley finally content for once in life. He had a new fancy umbrella slung in his _obi_ and Tom’s hand clenched tight in the other nothing could have made that day any better.

 

“Bill-san stop jumping around like that you’ll dislocate my shoulder,” Tom scolded in Mandarin having to bend down considerably considering the two’s height difference.

 

There was a strange comfort in being able to talk with Bill a language that no one else knew. It made Tom feel safe for some strange reason, almost like Bill and he shared a secret. They had spent the rest of the day talking and whispering in Mandarin as they discussed various things around them down to what life had been like for Bill back home. Tom had kept quiet about his past so Bill did not ask after all even despite all the fun they had been having Bill still had a job to do.

 

“You like it! You bought me my umbrella! And you said you were sorry!” Bill laughed poking Tom in the side with a boney finger. Tom turned to Bill then his mouth pulling into a tight frown and Bill smoothing out the wrinkles that Bill’s poke had created in Tom’s shirt.

 

“I’m sorry Tom-sama,” Bill whispered looking down at his feet, “I stepped out of line. Forgive me.”

 

Bill looked away ashamed at his childish behavior especially after the scolding he’d gotten from Miyuki countless times on how to properly treat a customer. The thought made Bill’s stomach sink as he thought about what this really was. At first glance one might think the pair was a happy couple walking down the street and enjoying the sights. But on closer look you’d notice the certain presence in how Tom carried himself, he seemed sure and confident, successful, while Bill shuffled along next to him makeup free but still dressed in his traditional robes the clear sign of a geisha. 

 

“No need for the sad face Bill-san,” Tom laughed lightly taking Bill’s chin and turning his face to face him, “Just don’t let Yubaba-sama hear you talking like that in the house huh?”

 

“Why do you dress like that?” Bill blurted out. He could feel his cheeks burning red in embarrassment at his outburst but Bill forced himself to look Tom in the eye and not shy away.

 

“What?” Tom laughed confused.

 

“Why do you Westerners dress funny?” Bill asked again cocking his head to the side.

 

“W-well I don’t know it’s just the style,” Tom shrugged smiling at Bill’s boldness, “Why do you dress like that?”

 

Bill’s mouth pulled into a frown and he looked down at his robes. What was wrong with his outfit? Miyuki and him had spent hours this morning trying to pick the perfect one.

 

“I mean it’s practically a dress from where I come from… no not even it’s more like a bathrobe!” Tom exclaimed in realization, “It’s like you all dress in bathrobes.”

 

“Bathrobes?” Bill frowned. His knowledge of Western culture was not as update as some others but they had bathrobes in Japan. Surely Tom meant the same thing.

 

“Yeah like a dress. Bill you’re wearing a dress.” Tom chuckled ducking when Bill swiped at him, “Hey what did I tell you about respecting your guests?”

 

“And what did the _Shogun_ tell all of the citizens to do to back-talking foreigners?” Bill countered, “You’re lucky he even opened the ports to let your ship in.”

 

“Luck?” Tom scoffed, “Luck has nothing to do with it. Money. Now money is the key to everything in this world.”

 

Bill opened his mouth to retort when a familiar voice called out to him.

 

“Bill-san!” Bill turned to see the butcher’s wife that lived down the street beckoning him over to her stand.

 

“ _Hai_?” Bill called letting go of Tom’s hand and excusing himself to see what was the matter.

 

“Yubaba-sama told everyone on the street to give you a message if we saw you,” The butcher’s wife frowned eyeing Tom in disgust. Tom shifted uncomfortably behind Bill and rubbed at his neck looking away, “She told us to tell you to get back to the house as soon as possible.”

 

“W-what?” Bill asked panicking, “Why?”

 

The woman shrugged turning back to her stand and Bill turned to Tom paling in fright. What had he done wrong now? The two watched as the butcher’s wife let the ax fall on the fried head of a pig.

* * *

By the time Bill had arrived back at the house with Tom everything was in chaos. Geisha of all levels ran around frantically throughout the courtyard carrying various silks, trays of food, or anything else imaginable. Bill frowned watching as Abe rushed by with the help of three others carrying a huge platter with a whole cooked pig in the middle. It looked like the makings of a feast.

 

“Bill-kun!” Bill whirled around to find Miyuki standing in front trying her best to catch her breath. Then spotting Tom she bowed deeply, “Tom-sama.”

 

“Miyuki-sama what’s going on? Where’s everyone going?” Bill asked in concern watching as more and more food was being brought in towards the main hall.

 

“Bill-kun you won’t believe it! That man that tried out bidding Tom,” She stopped short and sent Tom an apologetic look. Tom frowned, “Was really the _daimyo_ of the Hosokawa clan in disguise. He’s come back to make a new deal with Yubaba-sama.”

 

“And this time, “Miyuki whispered pulling Bill closer so no one could overhear them, “He brought some reinforcement to help negotiate the deal better. They’ve got us surrounded Bill-kun you have to be careful. Take Tom and hide him in your room he can’t be seen not with the daimyo here.”

 

“B-but Miyuki why?” 

 

“Apparently he held a grudge for being outbidded on your opening night by Tom. Bill-kun he’s come back not to negotiate a deal with a new geisha but you. If he sees Tom here he’ll kill him no questions asked.”

 

“Miyuki.” Bill pleaded pulling back and staring at where Tom stood a few feet behind them looking confused.

 

“Go! Go now Bill-kun!” Miyuki called out, “I have to go sit with Yubaba now but you must hurry down to the main hall. Go!”

 

“Tom-sama we have to go to my room now.” Bill instructed heading off for the geisha quarters. Tom dug his heels into the ground looking confused.

 

“But the guest room is that way Bill-san.” 

 

“We can’t go to the guest rooms you’re going to need to hide in my quarters for a little while okay?” Bill said trying to remain calm. Tom opened his mouth to speak but Bill had already started off frantically tugging Tom off towards the dorms. Tom half-heartedly struggled the whole way not really trying to break away.

 

Bill checked the upper hallways both ways before shoving Tom inside the rooms and slamming the sliding door shut behind them. Tom froze eyeing the bedrolls that were scattered across the floor and the numerous kimonos and jewelry that lay tossed by them.

 

“Bill.” Tom said concerned. 

 

“I don’t know what to do.” He whispered beginning to pace in circles, “I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Bill? Bill!” Tom shouted grabbing Bill the shoulders and pinning him against the wall.

 

“Tom-sama.” Bill whispered as tears filled his eyes.

 

“Bill calm down. Okay? Calm down. You need to tell me what’s going on.”

 

“I-I and you and I don’t,” Bill whimpered biting his lip as his tears fell.

 

“Bill.” Tom cooed enveloping the boy in a hug. Bill let out a small sob and wrapped his arms around Tom holding the older man close.

 

“Something very bad is happening Tom-sama I’m scared.” Bill whispered into Tom’s shirt thankful that he wasn’t wearing makeup or it’d be running by now.

 

“Bill-san you don’t need to be scared of anything-”

 

“Not for me.” Bill cut off looking up into Tom’s eyes, “For you.”

 

“What?”

 

“That man that you outbid on my opening night. The darker skinned man with the tattoos? It turns out is actually the _daimyo_ of the Hosokawa clan, a very old and powerful samurai family, and he wants to negotiate a deal with Yubaba-sama for buying me.” 

 

“What?” Tom asked enraged, “Bill where is he? If this why you’re hiding me? Tell me where he is I’ll settle this. It’s complete bullshit! I bought you for the month! I fucking paid god knows how much! Where is he? It’s time to show these pompous Japanese how we settle things in Germany-”

 

“Tom-sama no!” Bill pleaded grabbing at Tom’s raised fist and holding it to his chest, “You have to listen to me. You have no idea what you’re up against. You will not even be able to reach to the _daimyo_ to take him on one on one before you are killed. A _daimyo_ is the highest position a samurai can reach, it is an honor, and one that is not earned lightly. A _daimyo_ reaches his rank by being the best samurai in the region and by eliminating all of his competition. Then the rest of the samurai must pledge their allegiance to him they act like his army.”

 

“And this particular _daimyo_ is the worst of them all. He’s from the Hosokawa clan, which has ruled the Hosokawa region for the past five hundred years. He has been bred to the be the best out of all of the samurai… and all of the other _daimyo_.”

 

“Isn’t there anyway to avoid this? Can’t Yubaba-sama send him away? Or maybe your region’s _daimyo_ could take him on huh?” Tom asked hopefully looking a shaken.

 

“No,” Bill sighed shaking his head, “It is Yubaba-sama’s job that is at stake here and our region’s _daimyo_ is weak. He’d be no match for the Hosokawa clan let alone even think of taking them on.”

 

“Tom-sama,” Bill whispered hugging Tom close, “I don’t want to but I must go down there it is my duty.”

 

“Then I’ll come with-”

 

“He’ll kill you on sight you must stay here. I’m sorry but it must be done.” Bill sighed pulling away and heading for the door.

 

“Bill?” Tom called.

 

“Just stay here Tom-sama you’ll be safe. Miyuki or I will come back to you in a little while with the news. Good-bye Tom-sama.”

 

Tom felt his heart sink as he watched Bill close the door. It closed shut with a light click and then only allowing Tom to see Bill’s silhouette through the thin paper of the walls. It paused after the door was shut standing there a few seconds before it shuffled off down the corner out of sight. Tom watched it leave sadly knowing that the worst was only yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terms for less knowledgeable about Japan  
>  _Shogun_ : The highest level under royalty or the Emperor in the Japanese hierarchy. A _Shogun_ is like a military advisor to the Emperor and although he serves him the _Shogun_ is in charge of all military decisions.
> 
>  _Daimyo_ They are the level below the _Shogun_ and must faithfully serve him as the _Shogun_ keeps their wives and sons hostage as insurance of their loyalty. A _daimyo_ is the highest rank a samurai can reach and it is a great honor to have as all lesser samurai must serve the _daimyo_. He is the equivalent of a Lord in the feudal system.
> 
>  _Hai_ : Yes
> 
>  _Aiya_ : Oh my god
> 
>  _Obi_ : A sash used to hold a _kimono_ together


	10. Chapter 10

The halls of the _Okiya_ were silent as Bill shuffled down them trying to hold his head high and keep his gaze straight. Above him he could feel the samurai watching him, although when looking he saw no one.

 

His heart was heavy inside as he walked along trying to compose himself, but his thoughts keeps returning to Tom. He knew that Miyuki would keep Tom safe but their goodbye had been so brief. He blinked back tears as he arrived in front of the sliding doors of Yubaba’s office.

 

“Yubaba-sama,” Bill called out hating the waver in his voice, “I, Bill-san, have arrived as you requested.”

 

When the doors opened Bill jumped slightly making eye contact with Abe. He could see the silhouettes of Yubaba and her visitor but the remained hidden behind the screen. 

 

“Remember your manners and do not make eye contact with him,” Abe whispered gently guiding Bill forward, “Do not speak out of turn, I’m warning you Bill-san.”

 

“ _Hai_.” Bill whispered feeling his eyes begin to tear. 

 

“Bill-kun how nice of you to join us!” Yubaba cackled beckoning him closer. Bill had yet to raise his eyes and he shuffled closer to them staring intently at Yubaba’s feet and the cushion she rested daintily on.

 

“ _Ohayou gozaimasu_ Yubaba-sama,” Bill bowed low, “  
 _Ohayou gozaimasu_ most honored guest.”

 

“You’ve trained him well haven’t you Yubaba-sama?” Bill could hear the visitor chuckled. It was a low and deep sound that sounded masculine and dominant. Bill’s response was a simple nod, as he still did not take his eyes off the floor as his knees knocked together in fear.

 

“Raise your head little one and let me the face I’ve gone through so much trouble for.” Bill cheeks burned bright red and he froze for a moment, paralyzed in fear and outrage. His heart longed for Tom and the very thought of having to entertain this arrogant guest made his stomach churn. The sudden thought occurred to Bill that he might never see Tom again. Surely the European would not stick around if warlords were involved, Bill wasn’t worth it. Tears began to gather in Bill’s eyes as he continued to tune out the world around him including Yubaba’s orders.

 

“Bill-kun!” Yubaba snapped whacking him across the back of the head with her fan. Unable to stop him self, Bill yelped in pain finally lifting his head and through teary eyes looked accusingly at Yubaba.

 

“Mind yourself boy,” Yubaba sneered, “We have a guest.”

 

Bill glared back in retaliation, smiling when Yubaba’s eyes widen in scandal. He was sick of being bossed around and always having to please others, he was sick of Yubaba’s endearing nickname for him, and he was sick of Yubaba. If this man was such an important guest then why didn’t Yubaba see to it that he was properly taken care of? These thoughts ran through the young boy’s head as he sat up straighter and glared at the woman never taking his eyes off of her’s.

 

“Why you-” Yubaba began rolling her sleeve to beat him but a large tanned hand stopped her.

 

“Bushido-sama,” Yubaba gasped shocked at his tight grip on her wrist, “I’m sorry that you have to witness this but this one,” she glared at Bill, “needs to be punished.”

 

“Lower your hand Yubaba,” Bushido warned dropping the formalities. The woman nodded tucking her stray grey hairs back into the bun atop her head.

 

“Bill-kun is it?” The man smiled using Yubaba’s pet name. Bill flinched and tried to look away but soon found him self being pulled closer to the man by the shoulders.

 

“Bill-kun?” Bushido asked again waiting until the boy’s eyes met his, “I have a special offer for you.”

 

“Huh?” Bill whispered squirming in the strong hold the man had on his shoulders. He could already feel his skin beginning to bruise and Bill shuddered knowing that this man was strong enough to overpower him if he wished to.

 

“Would you like to come and stay with me at my estate for a little while? You would not have to come back to the geisha house for some time… think of it as a little vacation.” For the first time Bill really looked at this strange man that was offering to let him stay at his estate. Bill knew that it would be grand since Bushido was in fact a _Shogun_ but all Bill wanted to do at the moment was crawl back into bed and cry over the loss of Tom.

 

“Bill-san this is not an opportunity you can pass up.” Abe whispered from her respected corner of the room. Bill could feel everyone’s eyes on him awaiting his decision and finally after much contemplation he made his decision.

 

“I-I… I would be most honored Bushido-sama.”

* * *

“This way Tom-sama,” Miyuki called over her shoulder. 

 

It had only been moments after Bill left that Miyuki entered the room in a panic trying to think of a way to sneak Tom out without Bushido’s samurai noticing. It did not matter that the samurai did not know Tom’s purpose at the geisha house, any man found here would pose a threat to Bushido’s offer. However what Bushido’s samurai would not be on the lookout for were other geisha simply scurrying around the house.

 

“I feel ridiculous,” Tom hissed trying to keep up with Miyuki, “Slow down!”

 

“Tom-sama,” Miyuki groaned turning around to face the man although she could not contain the laugh that fell past her lips. 

 

Tom looked absolutely ridiculous dressed in drag as a geisha. Miyuki has hastily wrapped him in some spare _kimonos_ and sloppily painted Tom’s face. However the makeup only seemed to emphasize Tom’s masculinity making him appear to be the most ugly geisha Miyuki had ever seen. The samurai had barely even spared them a second glance except for first staring in horror at the poor ugly girl.

 

“I don’t know how women… err Bill… can walk in these things!” Tom hissed tugging on the folds of the _kimono_ that wrapped around his legs. 

 

“Come on!” Miyuki whispered, “The entrance to the street is only up ahead!”

 

They continued to weave through the back alley of the geisha house where supplies and trash were transported until they finally reached the end of the alley. Tom finally caught up to Miyuki cursing and tugging on the fabric scowling.

 

“Tom-sama,” Miyuki called gaining back Tom’s attention, “I’ll have to leave you now but please just tell me this one thing.” Miyuki bit her lip and looked away.

 

“Yes?” Tom asked confused.

 

“Do you… do you love Bill-kun?” The question floored Tom and he lightly backed away in shock. However Miyuki continued to stare at Tom with pleading eyes and look of worry on her face.

 

“W-what?” Tom squeaked.

 

“I need to know,” Miyuki whispered, “You see Bill-kun as no choice in this offer that Bushido is giving him. Even if he doesn’t agree he will be taken by force. I need to know if you really love Bill-kun so I can tell him. I fear… I fear it will be the only thing that will keep his hopes alive in the weeks to come.”

 

“I…”


End file.
